One Hundred Oneshots- HoO addition!
by Niclo121212
Summary: A oneshot collection of HoO and PJatO characters. Mostly cute fluffy bits. I will do pairings if requested! I just really love writing the interpersonal relationships of the Seven, Nico and Reyna. T becuase I'm paranoid. (Less words than chapters because authors notes and stuff)
1. In The Back of a Cop Car

Third Person POV

*CONTAINS HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS*

* * *

_But there was somethin bout the way_  
_The blue lights were shinin_  
_Bringing out the freedom in your eyes_  
_I was too busy watching you_  
_Going wild child_  
_To be worried about going to jail_  
_You were thinking that_  
_Running for it_  
_Would make a good story_  
_I was thinking you were crazy as hell_  
_And you were so_  
_Innocent_  
_But you were stealing my heart_  
_I fell in love in the back of a cop car_

* * *

Annabeth had become a pacer.

Since getting out of Tartarus and rejoining her crew on the Argo, she never could et a good nights sleep. Demigods didn't usually get good sleep, so it wasn't that unusual; what _was_ unusual was her screams. She had been woken up on more then one occasion, usually during a particularly nasty flashback, and Piper or Hazel would be shaking her. They would say one of two things: "Oh my gods, Annabeth, are you okay? What happened?" Or, the more recent: "Do you want us to pick up some sleeping pills? Because honestly, we all need the sleep."

She seemed to be getting the second one an awful lot lately.

It wasn't like she _tried _to get nightmares. She didn't understand why nobody... well, understood. She and Percy didn't talk about it much, and despite everyone pressuring them to 'talk because it helps', they had an unspoken understanding that if one didn't want to relive the dark terror that was the pit, the other would keep their mouth shut.

So, while she stared at her cabin ceiling like every other night, an epiphany struck her randomly and suddenly. She would go see the only other person on that godforsaken ship that actually understood, at least a little bit, what she was going through. Besides, a hug would do her some good. Maybe she would even convince him to let her stay the night.

Less than five minutes later, she was knocking on his door.

"Percy? Uh... can I come in please? It's important." She stood there for a moment, waiting for a reply. Nothing. She knew she couldn't knock louder, or she would risk somebody seeing her there at Seaweed Brains door. She couldn't risk that happening again. It had been awkward enough to explain the first time, let alone a second.

"Hey, Percy. Seriously, are you-" She practically screamed as a hand opened the door and dragged her inside.

She closed the door behind her. Percy was already sitting down at his desk again.

"Are you okay?" She knelt down beside him. He certainly didn't _seem _okay- his hands were balled into fists and Riptide was uncapped on his bedside table. Biggest sign of all: his cabin was clean. Clearly, something was wrong.

"Sure," he laughed bitterly. "Why wouldn't I be? Only been thrown into the darkest place in the universe, dragged back to the surface, and then thrown into the war." He put out a hand, and she took it. He looked at her, and for the first time she could tell that he and Nico were related. He had the same haunted look in his sea green eyes. "Why does it always have to be us, Wise Girl? First the Titan War, now this- don't we deserve a break too? Where's our happy ending? Where's the peace that we deserve? The last great prophecy- _mine_\- took over a lifetime to come true. Now the next one is already coming full circle, less than a year later? I'm sick of this Annabeth. I want it to end."

"Me too, Perce." She leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "But at least we have each other, right? We're all together; all of us seven heroes. We'll be alright Percy. I-"

He cut her off again. "Do not say the word promise to me until this war is over. If it's an oath that leads to one of our deaths, I don't want one to lead to yours." He stood up and pulled her over to his bed, where they leaned against the headboard and talked about pointless things that had nothing to do with their quest.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep," Annabeth admitted. She hated being weak, but that was one of the many things she loved about Percy: no matter how big her weakness was, he made her feel strong and accepted.

"Me too," He admitted. He snuggled his face into her shoulder and hugged her from behind. "Love you Wise Girl. Want some music?"

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain." She smiled as her reached for his iPod, fingers hovering. Waiting for her answer.

Another reason to add to her list.

She nodded, a smile on her face. She nabbed an ear bud and laughed as it ripped the one Percy was holding out of his hand. After getting the buds untangled, he started scrolling.

"What are you in the mood for, my lady?" He bumped his shoulder to hers without looking up.

She bumped him back. "Something country- silly and romantic, maybe. Or just pretty."

"How about a new age classic: Cop Car."

"You read my mind, sir."

The beginning rang out, and Annabeth couldn't help it; she sang along.

"We drove right past, that no trespassing sign. We sat on the tailgate, and watch the planes take off. We thought we had all night, no need to rush and that's when those cops came pulling up." She opened her mouth to sing the next line as she snuck a glance his way, but ended up laughing instead. "What?" She smiled.

Percy reattached his jaw and shook his head, black hair flopping. "You can sing. Unbelievable."

"So can you."

"Nope," Percy smirked. "I just play guitar. I don't sing around people."

"The sing _with_ me," Annabeth sighed. It was nearing the second verse. She started singing.

"Man they weren't playing," Percy shook his head. She sang the next line more forcefully. "They sure threw those cuffs on quick."

Percy sighed as he gave in. "You tried to sweet talk 'em. They didn't fall for it, but I did."

She took both his hands and looked straight into his eyes, and he burst out laughing as she sang sweetly. "You were on the left, I was on the right.  
I knew you didn't smoke, when you asked him for a light-"

Percy cut her off. "And I laughed. He got mad and slammed the door."

And then their voices rang out together. "Your daddy's gonna kill me, but if I survive tonight, I wouldn't change one thing. Baby, yeah I know it sounds crazy. But there was something bout the way the blue lights were shining, bringing out the freedom in your eyes. I was too busy watching you, going wild child to be, worried about going to jail. You were thinking that running for it, would make a good story. I was thinking you were crazy as hell. And you were so, innocent. But you were stealing my heart. I fell in love in the back of a cop car."

Annabeth leaned over and kissed him. Percy broke it off, laughing.

"What?" She said, laughing too.

"Told you I couldn't sing."

"Liar."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they fell asleep after a few hours, no nightmares in their futures.

Jason came looking the next morning and found them together, Cop Car still on replay on the iPod dangling off the bed.


	2. Girls and Flowers and Picnic Baskets

CALEO: CONTAINS HoH SPOILERS! READ AT OWN RISK!

SET AFTER THE WAR WITH THE EARTH MOTHER! .

_**Leo**_

_I _wasn't the type to be nervous for a date. And especially not one with a beautiful girl. I mean, beautiful girls _are_ my specialty, and-

Oh, who do I think I'm kidding? I was nervous as _hell_ for my first real date with Calypso. And I couldn't even count it as an actual date, believe it or not. And that kind of pissed me off.

I mean, seriously: she kisses me, shoves me off of her island in tears after practically telling me that she loves me, and yet she expects that she can just appear on the Argo in the middle of a war and be all like, 'Hey, what's up' without an explanation of everything that happened? Sorry to ramble, but even now it bugs me that she could be like that. Cold and beautiful, kind of like snow.

Snow has another quality. It sparkles. It shines, it glitters. It dazzles. Any synonym for shiny, that's what snow is. And Calypso definitely shined anytime I took her out into bunker nine. She was like a kid in a candy store; and she actually knew what she was talking about when it came to tools, which was cool. So, cold, beautiful, and handy with a screwdriver? My kind of woman.

People said stupid things to me all the time about how you should bring girls flowers- 'they love that', she said. 'They'll love you', she said. Thanks for the helpful advice, Beauty Queen... not. She should try it sometime. It doesn't work out well.

When Reyna and I were dating- long story- I brought her some flowers. Nothing fancy, just a small bouquet. And... she hit me. said they were beautiful and that she was allergic to daisies. She ended up sneezing through the whole date, and we broke up less than three weeks later. Not the ending I was looking for.

So, needless to say, I decided not to bring the lady flowers.

She had come back to camp halfblood with me and the crew of the Argo II. I asked her if she wanted to have a picnic in Bunker Nine with me, and she said yes. I told her to make the picnic, and she smiled and smacked my arm. "Oh, Leo," she had sighed. "such a waste of talent." We just stared at each other for a minute, then burst out laughing.

I really loved that girl.

I was sitting cross-legged on a plaid blanket, (I know; cliché,) waiting for her to arrive. She walked out of the trees into the patch of warm sunlight, and my world imploded.

Her long golden brown hair- I couldn't decide if it was blond or brown- cascaded down her back in gentle waves. She wore a deep green shirt with a sweetheart neckline and skinny jeans that were a little too tight. Not like I noticed or anything.

She laughed, eyes shimmering. (See? Shiny! Told you so.) "Hello, Leo."

"Hey, Calypso. How's it hanging?" I gave her a lopsided grin, to which she responded with a roll of her eyes.

"How do you even expect me to respond to that, Valdez?" She shook her head and sat down, setting down the picnic basket.

"How are you? How's everything at camp?" I asked, digging in to aforementioned picnic basket. _Mmm. Calypso made brownies._

"Good," she responded. "Jason and Piper are worried. You have been spending quite a bit of time out here as of late. I am worried as well." She brushed her fingers on my arm, which sent a good kind of shiver up my spine.

I forced a laugh. "Ha! Me? Honey, you're talking to _hot stuff _Leo Valdez! I've got everything under control, honest." My voice faded as I looked into her hazel eyes, which gleamed with innocent concern. She was honestly worried about me. It was touching, in a way. And my heart raced as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Look, Leo," she started.

_Here we go,_ I thought, grimacing. _Intervention time._

"I know that the war was hard on you. You lost a few dear friends and siblings. I understand you need to find a way to deal with that. But this-" she gestured to the bunker, to my scrapped creations that littered the forest floor. "This isn't healthy, Leo. You can't work yourself to death. I do not want you to-"

"I love you," I blurted. My eyes widened in shock. I hadn't _meant_ to say that. I had just been thinking it and, well, it kind of... slipped out.

She opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "No, don't say anything. I'm stupid," I rushed out. "That was stupid. I mean, you just escaped your island and here I am, busting in on your freedom. I'm an idiot. I just can't shut up, can I? I should stop talking, shouldn't I. I'm so-"

She cut me off with a kiss.

Se smirked at me, still holding my hand. "Love you to," she whispered into my ear.

See, Piper? Great girls don't even _notice_ if you don't bring flowers.


	3. Amen to that, Hazel Levesque

**A/N: Hey you guys! I hope you're enjoying my new series of one-shots. I'm pretty proud of them so far! If you guys see grammar or spelling errors anywhere do not hesitate to tell me! ;D I take it as my personal duty to correct all of them. This one's a little short, I hope you don't mind!**

**Percy: Uh, you sure about that?**

**Niclo: Shut up Percy. Do you want to be put in the box again?**

**Percy: *whimper***

**So... requests? Flames? Anything? I'll honestly take whatever you awesome people out there will give to me.**

**So... peace! Enjoy the story!**

_***Disclaimer: Guys, I totally did it! Oh, wait... PJatO and HoH is not mine... I'll just go hide in the corner now.**_

* * *

3rd person POV

SET IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE HOUSE OF HADES.

* * *

Hazel was sitting on the edge of the ship, arms looped around the railing. She felt the sea spray on her bare feet, even though she was high above the water. Most people would have been afraid to fall, but not Hazel; she had seen to much to be afraid of something simple as this. Not much scared her anymore.

"Hey," Frank said as he sat down next to her. She almost screamed and nearly slipped over the edge.

"Frank!" She half yelled, half sighed.

"Wow," he muttered sullenly, averting his eyes. "Don't be so happy to see me."

Hazel noted the heavy sarcasm and took his hand. He didn't talk, and neither did she. She loved that no matter what the situation, their silences spoke just as loudly as their words did. In some cases, it spoke even louder.

Hazel studied him in the evening light. He had changed so much since that day in Venice with those horrible monsters. He was no longer her cuddly teddy bear. He had grown out of it; now he was really a teenager. The age gap looked so much bigger now, especially when you saw them side by side. Honestly, things could even get a little bit awkward. She and Leo and Frank had been walking through a little town once, looking for take out for the crew, and an old lady had commented how nice it was for Hazels _older brother_ to chaperone her date with _Leo_. She had been mortified, as were Leo and Frank.

But still, Hazel loved him. Even if he was older than her physically, she was technically older than him. Just like Nico was technically older than the President of the US. To her, and to Frank, the age difference didn't matter. They had made a secret promise to each other: no matter what people thought, they would be together always.

So, since Frank was obviously deep in thought as well, Hazel people-watched. Percy and Annabeth were cuddling by the rail, So close together they looked like one person. Percy had made a tic-tack-toe board in the water, and she watched as the laughed and argued and shoved each other. It was adorable.

Obviously, she couldn't quite handle it yet, because she averted her eyes. Thinking about them down there, in the depths of Tartarus, only made her want to cry. It wasn't fair. She hated it. Why couldn't they just be happy? After hearing all their adventures, she knew that they definitely deserved it. But, despite all the things that had happened, they seemed so... happy.

It made her heart ache all the more.

"It's almost sad, isn't it?" She looked at Frank, and followed his line of sight back to Percy and Annabeth, who were now both crying and hugging fiercely. Frank sighed. "I wish that they had gotten the happy ending that they deserved."

"Yeah," she agreed. They watch them for a moment, and then Hazel spoke. "What do you think they're going to do about the nightmares?"

Frank frowned, confused. "Uh... what nightmares?"

Hazel rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously?"

"Oh!" Frank smacked himself with his free hand. "Those nightmares. Got it."

"It's just..." Hazel sighed again, weary. "Nico told me about them. They're so bad that he's afraid to goo to sleep. He's come into my room in the middle of the night a few times, because he was just so scared." She shivered at the memory of seeing her brother so unguarded. "I'd hate to see that happen to them."

"At least they've got each other," Frank smiled at the sight of them. They quickly went from hugging to making out, and Hazel averted her eyes.

After another few minutes of chatter, she heard Leo come around the corner singing some song. She turned just as he cried out.

"Ugh! Yuck," he cried, cowering behind his hand as he retreated. Percy and Annabeth were laughing. "Get a gods darned room next time! Jesus!" He whirled around still gagging.

"What exactly are they doing?" Frank asked Leo as he flopped on the ground next to Hazel.

"You mean _other_ than each other?" Leo questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Heard that, Valdez!" Percy shouted.

"It's good to have them back," Hazel smiled, speaking the thought they were all thinking.

"Amen to that, Levesque. Amen to that."


	4. I Which Artemis Discovers Pertemis

**A/N: Ok, so I have no idea how to write Pertemis... so this is going to be a bit different from your classic ideas of this 'pertemis'. ****Don't flame me!**

**Okay, important announcements first. If you don't care if you got thanked, scroll down. ;D I won't be offended, I promise. I know how annoying long authors notes can be. :) **

**First: **

**_DreamingFire _****sent me two reviews/requests****_: _**

**_That was so FLUFFY! *dies from fluffiness overload* . I love Percabeth. Can you do Caleo next? _**

**and **

**_OH MY GODS, CALEO FEELS! *fangirls all over the place* I think my head just might explode with all that fluffiness. You are a talented writer. Update soon!_**

**Thanks, DreamingFire! Hope you enjoy and continue to read my stuff! Love you, and OMG YOU READ THE INHERITANCE CYCLE NO FREAKING WAY. I have a signed copy of Eldest~ 3 Child, you is mah soul sista.**

**To ****_Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP_****:**

**Who said,**

_**AWWW! SO CUTE! IT'S FLUFFADORABLE! :)**_

**Thanks! I was going for that, but wasn't exactly sure if I got the imagery the way that I wanted... I'm still not, actually. *AHEMi'msoinsecureAHEM* And thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**Okay, so PERTEMIS was requested by Percy Daniel Jackson. Hope you don't flame me, because I don't think I did this quite the way you wanted me to. ;D It's a bit one-sided.**

**~Niclo 3**

* * *

Artemis had a nasty habit of scrolling through fanfictions.

She had developed an obsession after she found out about Percabeth; she had even created an account. She thought it was adorable, and let's just say that aith the whole 'stay a virgin forever' thing it was nice to read forums about couples who could actually be happy together.

That is, until the day she found something that majorly disturbed her.

Now, most people didn't know this, but Artemis had a bit of a, well, _crush_ on Percy Jackson. He was cute, funny, and easygoing. It was impossible not to like him.

But she grew out of it. Impossible, right? The way she saw it, she could never have a relationship with him. Plus, he was happy with Annabeth. She wanted what he thought was best for him.

That is, until she found _Pertemis_.

Apparently, she and the Jackson boy were considered a 'thing' on the internet. She read through a few of those fanfictions, and almost died when she saw it. Somebody had written a Pertemis smut. A smut with her and Percy in it!

"Well, that person's an idiot," she mumbled to her computer screen. "I'm going to die a virgin, remember? Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Well, she read it anyways.

Artemis decided to try her hand at writing fanfiction about Pertemis. She did it for two reasons: 1) so she would no longer be saddened by the hopelessness of her situation, and 2) nobody knew about her fanfiction account, so it's not like anybody would know she was writing it! It was the perfect plan. And it made her happy. Happier than she had been in a few years. It was quite enjoyable. She got so many likes, and it made her proud!

Artemis may have had a one-sided love for Percy, she definitely had found true love in the arms of the Pertemis community. Not only did they love her stories, they liked her as a person, not just a goddess. And the completely understood her pain. Many admitted that they knew it wasn't possible, and she formed a friendship with a girl named _PertemisLuver131_, who was undoubtedly the most understanding of them all.

It would be several more years before she found out that _PertemisLuver131_ was actually one very gothic Huntress of Artemis.


	5. Of Catwalks and Awkward Convo's

**A/N: I was inspired. Don't question me. Bit OOC, but I don't care. To good an idea to pass up! Oh, and expect many updates this weekend, because I finally have time to get around to posting and writing more stuff for you awesome people! It's mainly people speaking, but I'm happy with how it turned out. And for some reason, I've always thought that Annabeth would enjoy heavy metal. Or maybe that's just me? Tell me what you think! :D**

**BTW, this is recently after the war with Gaea. And NO, Paul and Sally aren't home. So irresponsible. ;)**

3rd person POV

* * *

The boys were sitting in the front row, discussing very manly things such as video games and how to avoid Coach Hedge when sneaking to a girls room. Frank became very flustered and denied he had ever done this while on the Argo II, but Percy and Jason could tell he was lying.

The girls, however, had much more pressing matters on their hands.

Piper had somehow managed to convince Annabeth, Hazel and Calypso to take a modeling course with her. Tonight was the night they presented their newfound skills in a true test of bravery: the catwalk. Annabeth was mortified.

She was already set, with her curly locks held in an elaborate twist by so much hairspray and gel she could stick to the bottom of an airplane. That was _flying_. Piper had convinced her to wear a light pink, or 'blush' colored dress, as they called it. (Annabeth had argued against this, but clearly did not win.) And heels. Oh dear gods, the _heels_. Her feet felt like they were going to fall off, and she had only been wearing them for twenty minutes.

So, as she was sitting and fighting the urge to check her hair for and bugs that got caught in the goop, she decided to do a little bit of eavesdropping.

"Okay, Hazel, smack 'em," Piper stated calmly.

After a moment Hazel responded, "Oh, Calypso! That dress... I can't..." She sounded incredibly flustered.

"Hazel," Claypso chided. "You'll look beautiful. Now put on the dress."

"I don't know about this," she responded, nervous.

"Oh, take these," Piper said very seriously.

Calypso laughed as Hazel asked, "Uh, what are these?"

"Fake boobs," both of the girls say before laughing hysterically. Annabeth had to cover her grin.

"Ugh! You guys, that's disgusting!"

"Come on, Haze, you need an extra cup size for that neckline."

"I don't want to."

"Piper is correct, Hazel. I agree with her on this."

"But..."

"Do it!" Piper ordered.

"No."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Fine."

"Now there's a good girl," Annabeth laughed at the smile in Calypso's voice.

"Don't pet me!" Hazel screeched in outrage. "I am not a dog!"

* * *

_After the show..._

Percy had his arm wrapped securely around Annabeth's waist in the back of the van. Hazel and Frank were sitting on the floor, and Piper was sitting shotgun while Jason drove. Leo was sitting on the seat next to Annabeth with Calypso on his lap. The radio was blasting Piper's favorite bands, We the Kings and All Time Low, when Annabeth sighed loudly.

"Jason," she ordered. "Put on some metal. I can't take this ridiculous pop music anymore."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Pipes!"

As the radio changed stations and began to play some old Breaking Benjamin song, Percy took a moment to admire his friends, sister, and girlfriend.

First: Hazel. His honest opinion? When she first walked out on that catwalk, he wanted to 1) lock Frank in a suitcase until she changed, 2) hug Hazel and tell her she was the most beautiful little sister in the world (they thought of each other as siblings) and 3) smack Calypso and Piper for making her to darn sexy for her own good. Seriously; the girl could rival a Victoria Secret Model.

Her hair flowed loose, and fluffed around her head. Her shoes were silver and- thank Zeus- flats. Her makeup was simple and understated, and the dress- gods, the dress was beautiful. It was deep purple, like a Camp Jupiter t-shirt, and had jeweled straps that laced around her neck. The neckline was a V-neck, and then the x patter of jewels on the bodice turned the sides into sheer paneling. The skirt was long and flowing. He just wanted to hug the death out of her and then make her change back to his adorable-not-at-all-teenager-looking sister.

Next: Piper. She, as a daughter of Aphrodite, knew how to dress herself. Her hair was the usual, except no feathers, Her eye shadow was bright, but complimentary. And her dress was pretty by itself, but beautiful on her. It was teal, and short. the skirt was a little fluffy, and it had a band of black jewels around the middle. The top was a sweetheart neckline with scalloped edges, and it had spaghetti straps. Her black heels actually made her taller than Jason by about an inch, which was cute, according to Annabeth.

Then: Calypso. She looked so similar to the first time he met her and yet so completely different that it gave him vertigo. Her hair was twisted and thrown carelessly over the side, her head circled by a silver band. Her make up was silvers and whites and pale pinks, her heels white as well. But the dress was what gave him vertigo. It was almost exactly the same: a white, Greek style, off-the-shoulder dress with a silver belt that was made of hammered leaves. _So_ similar.

But the real prize was his girlfriend, the one and only Annabeth Chase.

Her hair was swirled up and scattered with jewels, her pink dress with a neckline deep enough to make him blush, and a skirt that barely grazed the knees. Her shoes were nude colored heels, and since she couldn't walk in them- "What if a monster attacked?"- she now carried them in her hand. Her makeup brought out the silver in her stormy grey eyes. He just wanted to kiss the death out of her, but decided he would have to wait until they got home.

"What are you looking at?" Annabeth asked him.

"The most beautiful girl in the world," he responded confidently. "So about that thing you said when we got out of Tartarus..."

"What thing," she laughed.

"The whole 'and maybe when we get back, survive to find out' thing."

"Oh," Annabeth smiled her mysterious smile. "That thing."

"Would it be okay if I redeemed that tonight?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Cool."

Silence.

"Hands off until we get home, Percy."

"Sorry."


	6. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**HEY GUYS!**

**Ok, so I'm putting this up to a vote. I kind of can't decide, so I want you guys to decide which idea should be turned into an actual fanfiction, not just oneshots!**

**1) ****_Nightmares_**

**Percy and Annabeth have only recently returned from Tartarus. Annabeth has horrible nightmares, and although the crew is attempting to find a way around it, Percy is the only one who can help her. So what happens when Percy does something absolutely crazy that may tear the seven apart...? (Switches between POV of the seven)**

**2) ****_The Unknown_**

**The life of the people on the Argo II is fairly normal, until Calypso appears on deck one day in a flash of light. Leo is incredibly happy, until the gods hide her away again. What will Leo do, and what has become of Calypso? (Mostly Leo, but also Calypso's POV)**

**3) ****_A Leap Of Friendship_**

**When Percy and Hazel are abducted by a sea monster that even Poseidon cannot control, they need to figure out how to escape. And quickly, or else the crew of the Argo II will be forced to leave them behind in order to fight Gaea. (Switch POV of the whole cast of the Argo, including Nico and Reyna) **


	7. Bonnie and Clyde: Percabeth Edition

**A/N: Ok, guys. I think I'm going to end up making story #1, ****_Nightmares_****, and possibly #3, ****_A Leap of Friendship_****, at a later date. I have a couple of shoutouts to make:**

**To ****_kikiicecream_****: Don't tell anybody, but that may or may not be part of my secret plan. ;D**

**To ****_FruitQueen_****: I will! Thanx for reading~**

**Now, on to la story~**

* * *

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were almost a modern day Bonnie and Clyde.

Annabeth had fallen under the sway of one Percy Jackson.

Percy had a blind spot a mile wide when it came to Miss Annabeth Chase.

So, since they were kind of demigod fugitives who killed every monster that stood in their way, the crew had dubbed them the nickname Bonnie and Clyde. Annabeth didn't like it much, and was determined to get back at the crew for it. Percy, personally, had always thought the Bonnie and Clyde story was kind of sweet.

You know, minus dying in a halo of gunfire.

So one night, while watching a movie with the rest of the gang, Percy and Annabeth decided to pull a little Bonnie and Clyde prank. Get the crew together, hold them at gunpoint (or swordpoint, as it were,) and then rob them. Of course, they would return most of the money.

Piper enforced a no weaponry rule for movie nights. But Annabeth found a way around. She had Percy claim that after Tartarus he would never go anywhere without Riptide. Piper backed off. Annabeth wore a skirt and strapped her dagger to he leg. Worked like a charm.

They had decided to watch Pompeii. Percy and Annabeth took seats nearest to the door and farthest to the back. If anyone escaped, their prank wouldn't work. Even worse, they might send and iris message telling others that they had gone rouge. That would be difficult to explain, even for Annabeth.

About halfway through the movie- the gladiators were fighting- Percy gave Annabeth a small nod. She returned it. They stood as one, each pulling a weapon. Percy could barely keep a straight face at the notion of the massive prank they were about to pull.

Piper, Leo, Jason, Frank and Hazel just looked at them. "What's wrong, guys?" Hazel asked, frowning.

Annabeth's face was a cold mask as she stared ahead, her usually silver eyes the color of hardened steel.

"What should we do with them," Percy questioned.

"Um... guys?" Piper said with a raised eyebrow.

Annabeth snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "Please, that's your job. I just plan and collect."

"You always were the brains of the operation, Anna." She leaned over and kisser her boyfriend.

"Guys!" Piper interrupted. "What are-"

"Drachma," Annabeth ordered as she waltzed over to Piper, hand extended.

"Excuse me?" Piper said, both eyebrows now raised. "What-"

Quick as a cheetah, Annabeths dagger was placed under Pipers chin. Percy almost told her to stop, that the prank had gone to far, but Annabeth winked at him. He didn't move. "Drachma, Piper, now."

Everyone stared in horror. But not Percy. He reclined against the door, inspecting his sword. Jason looked like he was about to attack, so Percy spoke up.

"You're unarmed, Jason," Percy reminded him. "Don't try anything, or I might decide to kill you." He couldn't believe how cheesy he just sounded.

"This is a joke, right?" Leo laughed nervously. "Please tell me it's a joke."

Annabeth shot him a look, her dagger still a centimeter away from Pipers throat. "What do _you_ think?"

The silence was answer enough.

Piper dug around in her pocket until she managed to come up with five golden drachma and two denarii form Camp Jupiter. Annabeth snatched it, then moved on to Leo. She repeated the process until she had a stack of demigod cash in her hand. The she returned to Percy.

" Fifty fifty?" Annabeth suggested.

"You keep it, Anna. There's always next time." He smiled at her.

"Aw, Perce..." Annabeth leaned up and kissed him again.

"Ahem!" Frank said loudly.

"Ugh," Annabeth sighed, turning to face their friends. "What _should_ we do with them?"

"Gaea said we could take three," Percy suggested. He almost laughed again, and Annabeth shot him a look that said _Ruin this and I will gut you like a dracaena._

"Piper, Jason, and Hazel." Annabeth decided.

"Frank and Leo can die," Percy agreed with a nod.

"Why are you doing this?" Hazel whimpered.

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer, but Percy cut her off. "I'm tired of being a pawn," he spat. "The gods don't really care about us. They're using us. Hera erased my memories and dragged me across the country with no warning. When I was twelve, my life was ruined and many gods tried to kill me for something I didn't so. Then Athena tried to kill me because of something I could do. I'm done. Screw Olympus. I'd rather _die_ than fight another war for them."

"Annabeth?" Piper questioned quietly.

"Athena told me I was a failure to her," she cried angrily. "Me! Architect to the gods, hero of Olympus, warrior since I was seven goddamn years old! And yet, I'm the failure. SO I'm done."

"Let's just leave them here," Percy sighed.

"Come on Clyde," Annabeth smiled as she laced her arm through his.

"Bonnie." and they left.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth left their friends down there for three hours. Long enough for them to figure it out, but not too long. After the hours were over, they went down to announce their prank. They entered the room to find a combination of laughing and thoroughly pissed demigods. Two were shooting the death glare.

Bonnie and Clyde ended up doing twelve laps around the Argo that day.


	8. A Little House Party- OctavianxRachel

**A/N: THIS ONE IS SLIGHTLY M BECAUSE IT CONTAINS UNDERAGE DRINKING, HOUSE PARTIES AND AWKWARD SITUATIONS THAT I FEEL BAD FOR PUTTING THESE CHARACTERS INTO. AND PERCY HAS A BBASKETBALL TEAM AT GOODE. READ AT OWN RISK BECAUSE YOU WILL FEEL EMBARESSED FOR THEM.**

**But still, I would read it. I just said M to be safe.**

**OK, so IMPORTANTE ANNOUNCMETE: I will be starting my two new fanfictions, Inner Demons and Nightmares, very soon! Enjoy the show!**

**Random Demi-God: I know right! I was laughing as I worte that part, imagining what they would be doing! LOL.**

**DaGodOfArtificialShnantz, this one is for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Octavian. Octavian and Rachel. Octachel. Rachtavian.

How something could feel so right and yet be so absolutely wrong on so many levels I have no idea.

Our couple name sounded like a sweet symphony as it rang around in my head. We were curled up on a Central Park bench, watching the sun set, after our movie date. It was everything I wanted it to be. The gods had even made an exception to the 'no dating as the Oracle' rule, considering he was the Roman auger and all. But still, it felt strangely right and wrong at the same time. The gods had given us approval- what more could I ask for, really? But still, it felt as if the spirit of the oracle was trapped inside of me, writhing around and telling me it was wrong.

Little did I know everything would be changing in a matter of days. From 'hey, we're a couple now!' to something a little bit more... present.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were throwing a house party.

Totally out of character for them, or at least for Annabeth. And it wasn't going to be a simple demigod party. Percy had decided to turn it into a huge celebration for him and his basketball team, since they had made nationals that year. He wanted nothing more that to blow off some steam with his friends, and I totally supported that idea. Plus, I had never been to a real high school party. But the way Percy broke it to us was a little, well...

Awkward.

The entire crew, plus Nico, Reyna, me and Octavian, were riding off towards Camp Halfblood from Camp Jupiter. We were all siting on the upper deck, playing Cards Against Humanity. It was really freaking funny. But Percy signaled the 'time out' gesture, and we all shut up.

"Okay," he announced excitedly. "You guys are in for a surprise."

"We're throwing a little party for Percy and the basketball team," Annabeth smiled. "Like, the entire Goode High School is going to be there, and its going to be the party of the century."

"We're using Paul and Sally's new house," Percy said, using the names he knew the rest of the crew would recognize. "You guys in? Oh! And no demigod-ness. I don't need to be cleaning _that_ mess up."

"We're in!" Everyone said at once.

"Okay, so now for the ground rules," Annabeth said. "17 or older to drink. Period. I don't need _this_ many drunk demigods to take care of."

Everyone stared for a moment. Piper ventured to ask what they were all thinking. "Um, _drinking_?"

Percy and Annabeth nodded slowly, as if she were a young child. "Yes Piper," Percy said. "Drinking. It _is_ a high school party, remember?"

"And the bedrooms are off limits," Annabeth continued, crossing her arms over her sweatshirt. "They'll probably be occupied for most of the night anyways. And _no_ drugs. If anybody asks you if you want to have some Beans or meet Molly, say freaking no!"

Dead. Silence.

"Um, should I even be going?" Hazel quirked an eyebrow quizzically. "I mean, I am only thirteen."

"It shouldn't be a big deal."

_This_, I thought to myself with a smile, _is going to be entertaining._

* * *

The party started at nine thirty, but I got there at nine twenty and there were already cars lined up and down the street. I tugged a little at my skimpy jean shorts. I looked a little slutty, what with a spaghetti strap top _and_ short shorts, but I wasn't even near Piper and Annabeth. They were probably the best/worst dressed there.

Piper had her makeup piled un. She had brought out her inner child of Aphrodite for the night, and she worked it. She had short shorts and a deep V-neck t-shirt that was a mix of browns, greens and blues. Her heels had already been kicked off, but I imagined that they had topped off the ensemble. Her makeup was carefully done- just enough to be severely attractive without being too slutty. Perfect for her.

Annabeth looked so out of character. Her miniskirt was short enough to make Percy blush, which he did when she flung her arms around his neck. She was wearing a blue off-the-shoulder top that was flowed and whirled around her every time she moved. Again, no shoes. I looked down at my clothing, suddenly feeling a little less self-conscious. My group of friends were in the living room, watching a game of beer pong. I'd never played, but I knew the rules. Percy was playing this dark-haired mortal guy, and everyone was crowded on his side of the table, watching with interest. I slid in next to Octavian, who put his arm around me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I smiled up at him.

Percy scored on the other guy and laughed. The other guy groaned as he picked up the cup. He glanced at it, the said, "Come on, Perce, you know I don't drink much. I have, like, zero tolerance level!"

"Then you shouldn't play beer pong against my boyfriend, Keegan," Annabeth laughed. Still the grabbed the cup out of his hand and downed it for him. He rolled his eyes, as if he had been expecting that, while the demigods and I stared in shock. "You're welcome," She smiled. _Since when has Annabeth been, like, a normal teenager?_ I thought to myself. Octavian gave me a look that said he knew exactly what I was thinking.

They played for a few minutes, and then some tall blond girl slid up and kissed Percy on the cheek. Again, the demigods and I gaped. But Annabeth didn't seem to notice, or care. "Hey, Percy, great party!" The girl gave him a hug, which he returned. "Where have you been?"

"Hey Kaela," Annabeth greeted her with open arms- literally.

The girl- _Kaela_, I noted- squealed and gave Annabeth a bear hug. They started chatting as the demigods and Percy's mortal crew made their way to one of the bedrooms upstairs. Nico said the stench of idiotic mortals was giving him a headache- and none of the idiotic mortals we were hanging out with seemed to think it was out of the ordinary. Once we were all inside, each with our own glass of something- except Hazel, Frank, and Leo, who failed to meet the 17-or-older standard, Percy locked the door behind us.

"Time for introductions," Percy smiled. "Keegan, Keala, Jhonny, Susan, Cody: Meet Leo, Rachel, Octavian, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and of course both sides obviously know Annabeth."

I sized them up. Johnny was cute- spiky brown hair, cute blue eyes, nice muscles. Susan was a total slut. She looked like she was just waiting for somebody to come bang her, but her arm was wrapped around that tall Cody boy. Hm. Interesting. Keegan I had already seen, same thing with Kaela.

We sat around all night, listening to the blaring music downstairs. A few hours and many drinks later, I was snuggled up into Octavian's side, and with a sudden rush of confidence I leaned up and kissed him. And then I kissed him again.

I guess that must have sparked something.

Within minutes, things had gone from fun to... awkward. Annabeth was on top of Percy, and they were both a little too drunk to realize that they probably shouldn't be making out like that in public. Susan and Cody were in the closet making weird and disgusting noises. Piper was on Jason's lap, posed seductively. Again, a little too drunk to realize they shouldn't be doing that in public. Kaela had jumped Keegan, and Johnny had passed out. I had no idea when Reyna and Leo left- and Frank and Hazel were watching a movie on his phone in one corner, oblivious to the world and all of the awkward things happening around them.

I grabbed Octavian and pulled him to an empty corner. I was tired. I was going to have a massive headache in the morning. I might not even remember any of this. So, just before I fell asleep, I decided to take a chance. I whispered, "I love you."

And I think I heard him whisper it back.

* * *

We awoke to Mrs. Jacksons screams.

I opened my eyes blearily, and rubbed my temples. Yep. Hangover.

Percy and Annabeth were a mound on the floor. He shot up like a rocket at his moms voice. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Perseus Jackson! Why are there teens passed out _in my kitchen_? And where the hell did you manage to get this freaking liquor from? Does Annabeth have a fake ID again?"

"Again?" Octavian whispered to me. "Some people, huh?"

I leaned into his chest, smiling.

"By the way," he whispered. "Love you too."

"Percy! Annabeth! Get your asses down here!"

"Ow," Annabeth moaned, clutching her head. "Freaking hangovers."

Great. It's going to be one of those days.


	9. The Battle of Songs: PART ONE

**A/N: THIS IS PART ONE.**

I _hate_ karaoke night.

Percy, Piper, and everyone else we know that plays an instrument gets up on stage and dows the background music. And then somebody has to volunteer to sing.

Percy and Piper were pressuring me to sing with them. It was always _Annabeth, look at this song! _or _Annabeth, this is perfect for you! _or, in Percy's case, _Annabeth. Get your ass up on that stage or I won't sleep with you for the rest of the month._

Ok, so maybe the last one only happened when he had nothing left to try. But hey! It was the one that finally got me to go up on that stupid stage.

Everyone from both camps were gathered in the Camp Halfblood Amphitheatre, and I had to go first. I had almost backed out; but the song was to perfect. And Percy agreed to sing something if I would. Since we were both (secretly) obsessed with country and All Time Low, we had each picked out a song for the other person. But I had forced him to give me the song I had wanted, even though I actually did choose something for him. The deal was, since he had actually sung for me once before. Him and Piper were in the back behind the curtains of our little makeshift stage, tuning up. We had learned recently Piper was a guitar player- who knew, right?

Anyways, I heard some of the musicians tuning up and practicing the background music. I was, frankly, nervous as hell. I'd never had a reason to sing in front of people before- so I never had.

Anyways, I was pulling a Jessie James song; a little difficult, but it was so much fun. I loved her song Boys in the Summer- even if parts of it were a little risqué. Percy gave Leo, our announcer, a nod from backstage. He fist bumped Piper- who had gone into her 'bro' mode for playing guitar- and the rest of the musicians took they're places.

"Hello, everyone! Let me introduce our new star and opening act: Annabeth Chase, singing _Boys in the Summer!_"

The curtains opened, Percy and Piper opened the song, and then I started singing.

"It's hot as hell, even in the shade, squeeze you a little bit of lemonade. Wearing next to nothing and we like it. Coconut oil running down our backs, girls trying to give the guys a heart attack. Baby there's no denying. The only reason for July is skinny dipping and checking out tan lines. Making out underneath the moonlight!"

I gained confidence gradually. But by the time we reached the first chorus, I ripped the mike off it's stand and started strutting around on the stage like a pro. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Boys look so much hotter in the summer. Yeah, yeah. Take your shirt off, in the water pull me under. Ooh! I must be dreaming. Oh! You got me singing. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" I did a girl little kick and hair flip, then ran across to the other side of the stage near the band.

"Can't stand the heat kissing on me, standing in line at the Dairy Queen. You stick your hand in my back pocket. Driving down the road, you'll be hanging out the window. Fifteen miles but we've got no place to go and I don't care cause I like ya. We're underneath the stars. Laying here on the hood of your car, baby, I barely know who you are."

I walked up to percy and literally _sang to him_ for the next verse. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Boys look so much hotter in the summer. Yeah, yeah. Take your shirt off, in the water, pull me under. Oh! I must be dreaming. Oh! you got me singing. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

I went back up to the stand and stuck the mike back in for the bridge. "Summer only lasts so long, and there's nothing wrong with having some fun, yeah. No need to apologize, just close your eyes and kiss on me tonight.

"It's hot as hell even in the shade. Squeeze you a little bit of lemonade Wearing next to nothing and we like it. 1, 2, 3, yeah!"

I smiled teasingly and shifted my weight around, dancing a little bit in place. Catcalls and applause. "Yeah, yeah. Boys look so much hotter in the summer. Yeah, yeah! Take your shirt off, in the water pull me under. Oh! I must be dreaming. Oh! you got me singing. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" I repeated it several times, then ended. Hand in the air, hair all over and flowing down my back, laughing. I had actually enjoyed myself!

"Wasn't she amazing, ladies and gentlemen?" Leo laughed as he came back on stage. the cutains closed, and I let out a huge breath. I jumped as Percy put a hand on my shoulder.

"You were amazing," he smiled.

"Save it, Seaweed Brain." I leaned down and kissed him. "You still have to go next."


	10. My hiatus explained

**Hey guys. I know I've been on hiatus, but hear me out.**

**So, I was diagnosed with clinical depression a few months back. I never been struggling with suicidal impulses. I have been messed up. Still am. Always will be. But, for a while, I've been getting better. So now I'm back! I apologize if my stories are darker than usual, but that's a side effect of me being me, I guess. Love you all! I'll update with real stories soon, I swear! But I'll leave you with a question: do any of you struggle with depression/self harm/eating disorders/suicidal tendencies? If you do, I'm here to help you however I can! Bye!**

**~Niclo/Nikki**


	11. As Happy as Depressed Can Get

**(Skip this annoying authors note if you feel like it. I won't mind! ;D)**

**I have posted the second chapter of my book, Nightmares. Enjoy it!**** Right Now! GO!**

**HEYA GUYSSSS! Shout outs to the following people:**

**FruitQueen: Tell your friend that she is most definitely going to be alright, and to just give herself time. All wounds heal with time and love. *gives both of you hugs***

**Hunter10600: Aww, thanks! I promise I'll try! And yes, I bet it's awesome too~ ;3**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP** (**AKA one of the nicest people in existence): Aww. *blushes* Thanks for your concern. I will!**

**ButitHappened: Yep! I will! And aww. X3**

**StreakyStarr: I like your confidence in me. It's refreshing. And thanks for the support!**

* * *

_**MUST READ BEFORE STARTING STORY**_

**So, I just got this idea randomly. Like, I don't even know. I was just thinking about what it would be like if they were all humans with weird backstories. Plus, parts of this are kind of based on my life. IDEK. Ok? Ok. DEAR GOD I JUST WENT ALL TFiOS WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD?! So, they are human, and yeah. Weird backstories, and slightly OOC. Well, a lot OOC. But ****_oh well._**** ;3**

**Love yall! Stay beautiful!**

**~Nikki**

* * *

POV: Annabeth (**becuz its fuuunnnnn**)

Life has a way of beating you down, messing you up, tugging your heartstrings and pushing your buttons, sometimes all at once. But the heart, the buttons, the beating and the messing aren't really what causes a mental break. One piece alone isn't enough to break someone down. You have to combine everything, and then toss in the stressors: the dysfunctional family life, the high expectations, the bullying, the school work, your own standards for yourself- eventually the bar is set so high that it's in the clouds and you're on the ground. You're unable to reach it, and you know you never will. your own mind turns against you, forcing you to look at yourself in the worst light possible. You're too fat. You're ugly. You're stupid. You're a failure. You'll never be good enough. You'll never be loved.

These hateful thoughts send people into a weird kind of downward spiral, one that just keeps spinning you around and soon you're tumbling deep down a mental rabbit hole like some kind of Alice in Wonderland remake. It bends your will until it's forced to snap. This downward spiral is the single influence on peoples lives that can make them want to kill themselves, or hurt themselves. And it is all caused by your own mind. By the time you realize you've isolated yourself, locked yourself in, it's to late. You're trapped there inside your own head, which ends up being the last place you want to be.

And too soon, some people decide that they would rather die than try to escape their minds grasp.

I am ashamed to say I was one of them. And I didn't even have a really good reason for it, which is what makes me ashamed. Nothing was really wrong, but I wanted to die.

So, on my eighteenth birthday, that's exactly what I did. I took a bunch of painkillers and popped them down my throat, hoping they would kill the emotional pain inside. I had a breakdown. My mother had told me that I had failed her too many times and if I got under a ninety five on my next Physics exam she would send me to boarding school. Away from my friends, my family, my _home_. And I didn't want that.

But, somehow, my parents came home from work early.

Somehow, I ended up alive.

Somehow, I ended up in rehab, with a group of other teens who had tried to kill themselves.

Who am I, you may be asking? Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena Chase (stupid name, I know,) lawyer extraordinaire. My dad was awesome, for the most part, and my brothers were sweet as pie. But the expectations were to much. I felt like a rip-off Cinderella- little miss Annie-do-this-Annie-do-that. Was that all I meant to them? Really?

The day after my eighteenth birthday, I woke up in a sterile white room that smelled like a strange combination of flowers and rubbing alcohol. There were these cute little, pale blue colored curtains around the single window. They were partially open at on end, and I could see the whole skyline of NYC. The Empire State Building rose in the distance, clouded by mist, like some giant protector of our little slice of suburban paradise. I was high up, and I looked away before the sudden height made me nauseous. The floor was white linoleum. I glanced to my left, fully expecting to see another empty bed, but the curtain was pulled. I could barely make out the words on a sign in the hall: West Wing Teenage Recovery Unit. High Security.

I wondered why I was in a High Security Recovery Unit. Why would I need to be here? What happened? I didn't feel broken or hurt. Just tired.

Then my birthday's events came crashing down on me, so fast and with such force that my head started to ache. "Ow," I mumbled, staring at the IV cord attached to my arm. There were these sticky little wire things attached to my collar bone, and without thinking, I popped one off. I say a light begin to flash on the machine next to me, and then a shrill screech before a nurse came in holding a needle. She looked exhausted.

"Please tell me you don't need to be sedated too," she said in a low, weary voice. "That girl in 3B was a nightmare."

I laughed. "Uh, no. I don't think I need to be sedated. I just didn't understand what those were and pulled one off to inspect it. I wasn't really thinking about what it was hooked up to. Do you mind giving me the time?"

She blinked once, then twice. "Uh, seven twenty, about. I'm Sally. You must be Annabeth."

"Uh, yeah."

"Honey, you need to sleep. A lot. Let the drugs work their way out of your system. So sit back and relax. By the end of the week, you'll be in an ordinary room with some other girls that we need to keep under surveillance for a while. You'll go to a group therapy thing, and when the therapists give their all clear, you can go home."

"Uh, ok."

She left, shutting the door behind her. "If you need anything, rip off a monitor!" And she was gone.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

Sally was right. At the end of the week, I was moved into an ordinary unit with two other girls, a pretty black girl named Hazel, and a Native American girl named Piper. They were both pretty, but each of their problems was evident in some way.

Piper had cuts lining her thighs, and cried at the strangest of times.

Hazel was almost definitely underweight, and constantly worried about her looks.

I didn't need to ask why they weren't aloud to leave the mental health hospital. They clearly weren't completely over their problems. I, on the other hand, still thought I didn't belong.

I twirled in front of the mirror, ready for my first section of group therapy. My mom and dad had packed some clothes- from my dad, all my favorite t-shirts and jeans, from my mom, all these stupid blouses and dress pants I would never wear. I had chosen to wear my favorite long green maxi skirt with my olive green V-neck from Aero, which I thought might just be the softest thing on earth. I tossed my curl locks into a pony tail and trailed after Piper and Hazel as they guided me to group therapy.

They had informed me earlier our group was teens only, so there weren't as many people. There were, in fact, only eight of us: Me, Piper, Hazel, a boy named Frank, one named Percy, one named Leo, and one named Nico. There was also a guy named Jason, but he wasn't always there, because he found everyone except Piper and Leo infuriating.

We were the last to arrive. A perky young woman with sand colored hair smiled and told us to sit. We did as she told.

"Alright, guys and gals," she said in an overly perky voice. A curly haired boy with an impish grin pointed at her and then mimed shooting himself. We barely contained our laughter at his antics. "Today, since Annabeth is new here, we'll each share our story with her. Then we'll listen to hers."

I noticed how a few people squirmed uncomfortably, while some people laughed nervously or rolled their eyes. Sharing didn't seem to be something people liked doing here.

"Piper? You care to go first?"

Piper nodded. "I was thirteen. My dad made me go to this kids party, even though the male host was a lot older, because he didn't feel like finding me a babysitter or whatever. Even though I was too old for one. I went, I was drugged, I was raped. The end."

Perky looked at her pointedly, as if wanting her to say more. She didn't. Eventually, Perky moved on. "Leo?"

"My mom died in a fire when I was young. My family wouldn't take me in, and my dad disappeared when I was born, so I had nowhere to go. I bounced between foster homes where a ton of shit went down and life happened. Then I ended up at a boarding school where I jumped off the roof, and then I got here."

A pause. Then, "Ok. Uh, Hazel?"

"My dad died. My mom didn't want me. Kids treated me like I was cursed. Racism was a big thing in my neighborhood. I was treated like crap by everyone, and I started to think I was. I had a fight with anorexia. I was nearly beaten to death by this group of racial extremists. I tried to kill myself while I was in the hospital by saving up my pain meds and overdosing, and I obviously didn't succeed. So, yeah."

"Thank you, Hazel, for putting it in detail. Frank?"

"My mom dies. My grandmother dies. My dad died. Not necessarily in that order."

A long silence. "Uh, Nico."

This scary looking kid wearing all black glared at her. "No. Move on."

Perky swallowed. "Uh, Percy?" she asked weakly.

"My dad died. I had a lot of trouble with bullying in school because I have ADHD and I'm dyslexic. Teachers told me I was stupid. Kids told me I was stupid. My mom was working a dead end nursing job with an abusive boyfriend. I just wanted out. I still do want out, actually."

Perky frowned. "Out of what, Percy?"

The kid with the green eyes crossed his arms defiantly, and stared her right in the eyes. "Life," he stated.

Perky frowned harder, as if they had this conversation many times. "Percy-" she started.

"Here we go," said Nico.

"-we've had this conversation a million times. This group is to teach you about surviving the depression and your problems. It isn't to teach you to hate your life more."

"If this is what my life is going to be like forever, what am I supposed to want to do? Sing a song and ride off into the sunset on a unicorn farting rainbows?"

I burst out laughing, and everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "Sorry," I laughed out. "But I just think it's so ironic that you say that with a tone that suggest that is the worst possible place you could be right now. It's not. You could be six feet under right now, buried in dirt, and your soul would be snuffed out like a candle in a windstorm."

"Don't you believe in the afterlife?" Percy asked, head tilted in confusion.

"No. Partially because if there was a god, none of us would be going through all this shit right now anyways. If there is such a God who controls our fate, why the hell doesn't he do anything about the people who are so desperate to have their problems fixed that they're willing to die to get away from it?"

"What's your story?" They all ask in unison. I notice Percy staring at me intently, almost as if he's trying to stare through me and see my thoughts.

So I look right at him as I tell it. "My mom is that huge lawyer, Athena Chase. She acts like a snob to us, to my entire family. Treats every question like a court case. When I was five and I couldn't learn my multiplication table, she told me I couldn't have and friends come over for two months. And she kept that promise. This year, I got a ninety three on my Physics test twice in a row. The problem was, my mothers standard is ninety five and above in all subjects. She told me I was a failure of a daughter. She told me that I wasn't her daughter, that I was a horrible human being, that I was going to end up being a college dropout and end up dead in a gutter somewhere. She said, 'Pull your act together or your going to boarding school. In fact, you are going. I don't care about you. You're ruining the family image.' So, I decided to stop disappointing her. Because even if I dropped off the face of the earth, it would be better than failing her one more time. If your life is already over, why not end it completely?"

"Do you still want to die?" Piper asked.

"No. Not right now, because my mother isn't here. But the minute I get home it'll turn back into me being little miss Annie-do-this-Annie-do-that. And then I will want to kill myself again."

Percy smiled at me. A bright, genuine smile. Everyone looked surprised. I was too, because Piper told me he never smiled. "You're something, Wise Girl. Definitely something."

* * *

**A MONTH LATER...**

I grabbed Percy's hand, tugging him towards me. We were cuddled up in the guys room for movie night, Piper and Jason talking quietly to each other. Once I had met Jason, I had decided he was cool, and thought I was okay. We annoyed each other, but not to the I'm-gonna-kill-you level, so it was all good. Percy and I ended up dating. I loved him. He loved me. We even talked about having a future someday- after all, we were both over eighteen. Old enough to get real jobs. We were taking online college, and I was acing it. He was barely passing, but for him, that was incredible.

Leo had met this girl named Calypso outside of the place, since he had been released. He was on Skype, chatting with Hazel and Frank, who were apparently together. I had also found out Nico was pretty much as straight as a circle, and he had a boyfriend named Jared who lived in Canada. They had met on a summer program, and I personally thought they were cute together. Even if I _was_ still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Nico was gay as the day was long.

We were watching X-Men, The Last Stand, one of my favorite movies. Percy had his headphones in and was humming the lyrics to Sleeping with Sirens. I laughed as Hazel threw a piece of popcorn at the TV when Magneto came on, shouting "BOO YOU, YOU BASTARD!" We were happy.

Well, happy as a bunch of suicidal teens could get, anyways.


	12. Dear Diary

**ANNOYINGLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE HERE IS SKIPPABLE IF YA WANT TOO. w**

**Hey guys, Nikki here! So, I have one message for one very awesome person who reviews, like, literally everything. MAH SOUL SISTAH, DREAMINGFIRE! The power of peanut butter is a strong one, my friend, very strong. I is gonna try and update at least twice a week, because I have all these random oneshots just sitting around in my mind waiting to be written, but it's probably not going to happen. SO YEAH. **

**I can't understand why people read this. All I can write as far as fanfiction goes is fluffy crap. ._. WHY YOU PEOPLE LIKE SO MUCH?! Lol, no, I'm happy you all like it. I hope you guys have a great week and enjoy! Thanksies!**

**~Nikki**

* * *

**POV: Hazel**

_Dear diary-that-I-don't-understand-why-I-write-in:_

Being the daughter of Pluto isn't easy. And if you throw a little magic into the mix, you're life only gets harder.

But I do admit, being able to manipulate the mist has it's perks. There was this one time when Percy was annoying me, so I basically conjured a wall and let him run into it. He was out like a light, and I was able to continue watching my favorite horror anime, Higurashi, without him lecturing me on how I was too young to watch people get smashed by a baseball bat. But in _real life_, instead of in Percy's _mind, _I had seen things ten times worse than that. Plus, Higurashi is more than mindless violence. You'd have to be completely dense to think everybody killed each other for fun.

But now I'm off topic.

The other time was when Piper went on a four-strand-braid kick and decided to braid my hair. My hair is impossible on a good day, and on a bad day I want to just cut it all off. Braiding it makes it twice as impossible, and I refused to let her touch me. So I imagined her leg was on fire. It didn't hurt her, not really, because it wasn't real. But it was sure funny watching her run in circles screaming "My pants are on fire! My pants are _on fire, goddamn it!_"

Life on the Argo is hard sometimes. I just sit there reading most of the time, or I practice my Mist powers. Sometimes I practice working on my combat skills, or manipulating gems and metals. My powers are getting stronger.

My seasickness is bad as ever.

Frank is being his usual weird self, but that's okay. He's adorable when he's being like that. Reminds me that he may not look so cuddly, but inside he's still just his usual self.

Well, that's about it, I guess.

~Hazel


	13. MAGICAL Dr PEPPER

**Because Doctor Pepper is only THE BEST SODA POP THINGY EEVVVVVAHHHH!**

**Just ignore the crazy girl. I must be hormonal, or something.**

**Luvies! Bye!**

**~Nikki**

* * *

**POV: Calypso**

I miss him. A lot.

I miss him when I look at my garden. I miss him when I see that stupid fountain he fixed. I miss him when I make myself a new pair of jeans. I miss him when I'm in the woods. I miss him when I'm on the seashore. I miss him when I stare at the ruins of my dining table.

I just _miss him._ And I want him to come back.

But that can never happen, because he's gone and it's against the rules to come back. The stupid gods have cursed me. He'll never come back. Why would he want to? After all, he's not allowed to love me. Another part of the rules. He'll never come back. Why can't I just let it be? Just move on, accept that it's over? _He'll never come back._

But part of me still believes. To this very day there is a still a little voice in my head, telling me that I can have him. After all, Valdez is a rule breaker of the tenth degree. Why shouldn't he break the rules that are keeping us apart?

But that doesn't mean he can come back, Calypso. Get that through your head.

"Ugh," I groaned, flopping down on the sand with my eyes squeezed shut. "I hate my life. I hate this island. I hate this curse."

And then something hit me in the head.

I sat up straight, hand clutching my injured forehead, looking around in a search for my attacker. "What in the actual hell is going on?"

I twisted around, looking behind me. And there it sat. A glint of metal and red paint, the white letters standing against it in stark contrast. Something I had only heard about from Leo when he had asked me if I had any. Which, of course, I didn't, because it was considered something 'modern' that I couldn't have. What is this magical thing, you ask?

A can of Dr. Pepper, just sitting there, half buried in sand. It must've hit me with the force of a small meteor.

Or, a metal meteor, as it were.

I snatched it up, inspecting it. "If memory serves, you pop the little tab thingy up and-" I shrieked in outrage as the thing exploded and decided to douse me in a sticky brown substance.

"Uh, sorry." I whipped around once more, looking for the source of the voice, and sure enough there he was, three feet away. Mr. Rule-breaker himself. Just standing there awkwardly, looking at me. "I should've told you not to open it. The carbonation is what makes it do that. If you shake it, the pressure builds up and-"

I tackled him. "Where have you been?"

"Waiting for you to fall asleep."

I frowned in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Because I can only visit you when you're asleep. Called in a little favor somebody owed me."

"But I'm not asleep. This is real."

"No, it's not."

"But it has to be."

"But it's not."

I leaned forward, intending to shut him up with a kiss.

And then I woke up, sitting up strait in my bed, looking around. After deciding it had been a dream, I threw my hair into a braid and stood. When I reached my garden, I saw the two cans sitting there on the very same fountain that stupid repair boy had fixed once. And there was a note.

"Enjoy. Remember to wait before you open them. See you soon. You know, when we kill the stupid earth mother and everything. - Valdez."

I smiled.

Dr. Pepper fixes everything, I guess.


	14. The Life Talk (short AN and story)

**A/N; Hey guys! Sorry I've been so off lately, it's just because my laptop was broken and my internet got screwed over and I had a job and an internship and shtuffles. And was preparing to go back to hell, meaning school. So I guess I just got kinda distracted. I've been BUSY BUSY BUSY LIKE A BUMBLEBEE WITH TIGERS AND LIONS AND THERAPY. Okay, so maybe it wwas mainly the last thing, not the tigers and lions.**

**I started off with a really short little fluff peice to get back into the swing of things! Sorry again... ~ **

**Love you! Bai!**

**~Nikki/Nikita/Niclo**

Annabeth chase wasn't your average teenager. After all how many of them could say that they had fallen into Tartarus, returned, battled Gaea and lived to tell the tale? Seven, to be exact. Nico, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper. Leo, well, he had disappeared at some point, to places unknown. And that was weird, to say the least, since he never really went anywhere.

But now this is getting off topic.

Her demigod life was never perfect, and her home life was never perfect, and her favorite place in the world, aka Camp Halfblood, wasn't even really her home anymore. She had too many things she needed to do, to many things to work on, to deal with young demigods. That was more Percy's area anyways. She had lost her ability to deal with kids somewhere along the line.

She wasn't fun enough, she always assumed, to be much good around kids. She just didn't understand what games to play and how to speak to them so they felt smart without her having to dumb herself down to much. She had younger brothers, sure; but other than them playing the Wii and Xbox games together, she didn't have much of a 'fun' sister relationship with them. It was more of the 'be careful or I'll rip out your larynx' kind of relationship.

Percy, on the other hand, was always the fun one with kids. Anybody under the age of thirteen automatically considered him the best person on the planet. He had these three kids at camp, (a thirteen year old brunette named Leila, a ten year old raven of a boy named Greg and a twelve year old ginger boy named Mason), who seemed to think he was right up there among their parents in Olympus. He kept an eye on them for Chiron, since they were some of the youngest campers and they weren't as athletic as everyone else. Even though Mason was technically her half brother, although he looked nothing like other children of Athena, she never seemed to be able to engage him in any activity with her. When she asked him once why he avoided her, her simply stated it was because she 'was too nerdy to be fun, unlike Percy,' and proceeded to ask her how she even managed to snag him as her boyfriend to begin with. He claimed she was too 'lame' to have such a 'legendary dude' as her boyfriend.

She had to restrain herself from slapping him.

So, when her eighteenth birthday rolled around and she and Percy were forced to have the whole 'where do we see ourselves ten years from now' talk, she _really_ hoped he didn't want kids. Even though it seemed like the kind of thing he would want.

But, thankfully, the conversation didn't even go that far. He seemed to purposefully avoid the subject of _their _future, and instead they discussed colleges and the like. She would have liked to think he wasn't avoiding the subject, but after a while she decided he must have been and she needed to confront him about it.

"Percy?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you avoiding the _us _part of the future? Where you think we're headed. As a couple, I mean," she stuttered out awkwardly.

"Well, it's ten years, Annabeth," he said with a shrug. "Ten years is an awful long time to count on anything as shifty as a relationship."

She quirked an eyebrow, daring him to say what she thought he was saying.

Noticing her expression, he paled. "I don't mean that we're going to break up right now or anything, just that it's possible we could in the future," he rushed out. Her eyebrow rose higher, and he realized that it came out wrong. "I don't mean that we're definitely going to break up, just that it's possible that- aw, shit, this is coming out all wrong. I just meant that we don't know what the future holds, and considering we're us, we can't count on much of anything to happen for certain. We should just play it by ear, I guess."

She remained silent, thinking it over.

He looked at her with a frown. "Are you being thoughtful, or really pissed off?"

"You're an idiot," she half sighed, half laughed. "But you're an idiot with a point. I guess playing it by ear would be the smartest thing to do."

"You… you're not mad?"

"No, of course not." She kissed him. "Love you, Percy, for the foreseeable future."

"I'm going to pretend that I know what foreseeable means and smile and nod. Love you too, Wise Girl."


	15. A Very Awkward Friendship

**HEY GUYS. I WAS ON VACAY WITH NO WIFI KAY. KAY.**

**Kathryn Daughter Of Hestia requested this, in a way. In which Percy and Piper play a friendsly game of basket ball. AS FRIENDSMIND YOU. PERCABETH FOR EVAH. KAY? KAY. OKAY.**

**WHY AM I STILL SHOUTING.**

**SERIOUSLY. I NEED TO STOP.**

**Love you all! Bye~**

**~Nikki/Niclo**

**PIPER"S POV CUZ I SUCK WITH DUDE POVS**

I was always a fan of basketball. I wasn't great at it, for the most part, but I could dribble decently and my shots weren't half bad most of the time, so I thought I could hold my own in a game of one-on-one. Then I saw Percy play.

Boy was I wrong.

Annabeth had told me he was team captain at his school, but god. I didn't think he would be _that good_.

His shots were perfect. He was a strategic master. For someone so, well, _Percy,_ I didn't think he would have the smarts to be a good team captain. Plus, everyone I knew who played was decent with one hand and good with the other, when it came to dribbling around on the court. But Percy was a rare exception. He could dribble exually well with both hands; and he didn't even break a sweat when he played two-on-two, which had always been hard for me.

I could never challenge him. Never. I would die. Painfully.

But he decided I was decent enough to play him.

Well, not exactly. What he said was, "Hey, Piper?"

"Hm?" I responded, looking up from the beam I was helping to hold in place as Leo repaired it. We had a rather unfortunate encounter with a wild pegasus earlier that week.

"You want to play one-on-one? I'm bored and you're the only person on this ship who doesn't suck bad, other than Annabeth, I mean."

I frowned, confused at whether or not that was a compliment. Leave it to him to be blunt and confusing at the same time. "Uh, sure?"

"Great." He smiled. "On deck in ten?"

"Uh, sure," I said, glancing at the beam. "We should be done here by then."

"See ya." He was already leaving.

I lost by seven points that day.

But while we were playing, I discovered something; Percy and I liked a lot of the smae music. So we ended up hanging out somtimes, shoving CD's in each others faces, ordering one another to listen to it immedeatly and warning them that if they didn't like it they would be executed. It was fun, and I actually found a couple of bands that I liked that way. It was a good system, until one day Annabeth caught me when i was down in the stables alone.

"What's up with you and Percy?" She asked coldly.

I turned, confused, and faced her. She was glaring daggers at me. That caught me by surprise. We had always been good friends. "What are you talking about?"

"You two have been spending an awful lot of time together lately," she accused. I noticed that she sounded hurt. "Talking about music, sitting next to each other all the time, laughing over inside jokes- since when have you two had insidejokes?- and even though I don't want to make you feel like I don't trust you two... I trust_ him_, I do, but I can't help but wonder. I mean, you _are_ a daughter of Aphrodite, and a charmspeaker. You could easily convince him to do anything you wanted, if you wanted to. I hate to even think this but I just..." she looked like she was going to cry. "He was gone for months. Maybe he doesn't love me as much anymore. I can't tell. I jusst want to know if you two are anything other than friends, guess."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'd never do that to you, or to Jason. I love you guys too much to hurt you like that. And I understand," I smield a little. "I get like that whenever I see Jason around any other girl, besides Thalia."

Thankfully, Annabeth laughed and hugged me back. "Yeah, I knew that couldn't be happening. How stupid am I sometimes?"

"Very," I said with a little smile.

So, in the end, everyhting turned out okay. Apperently Annabeth never talked to Percy about it, because I mentioned it once, an first he looked shocked, then annoyed, then disgusted. "Gross," he said. "I would _never_ date you."

I laughed.

So we had an awkward friendship. And when they returned from Tartarus, I gave Annabeth a huge hug. And then i gave him one too.


	16. Tall and Thin and Vintage

**HEY HEY EVERYBODY!**

**Hey, **spectaculaire, (**who asked me why this isn't more popular)? Yes, you there! You with the hair! Yea, you! I have no idea. Probably becuase it's not that good...? But who cares! I write this when I can, inbetween taking care of my million animals, my job-but-not-really-a-job and my internship, among writing my own works. They're okay, but I have an aunt who's a literary agent and she thinks they're good, so... who knows! If I ever publish anything, I'll be sure to let you guys know, kay? w**

**So, in other news, I found out I have juvenile arthritis in my ankle. (I'm a teenager, just so ya'll know). It's not supposed to get any worse than this dull throb until I'm about twenty, but... ****it bugs me so much like dear lordie be ****BUT IT"S ALL GOOD GAIS.**

**So this was my rediculously long authors not. TT-TT As per usual.**

**~Niclo/Nikki/Nikita**

**_I also wanted to update_****_you guys on my battle with depression. You know, if you guys care. :P I'm doing a bit better. I haven't though about killing myself lately, at least not in detail, so I guess this counts as doing better? IDK. I also stopped self-harming. I never cut like some people do (at least not at a level that was dangerous) but i still want to put it out there that if anyone wants to talk, even if you have something much different like an eating disorder or bad selfesteem, I'd love to talk to you and help you out in anyway that I could. Love you all so, so, sosososososo much and you're all beautiful! -Niclo_**

* * *

POV: THIRD (JASON IS SO OOC IN THIS and they're all human in this one, sowwy. o.o I also stoll this in huge part from a section of an ACTUAL BOOK i'm woriking on. So yeah.)

Jason Grace was sitting on a bench outside the principals office, holding an icepack to his left eye. He could feel the bruise forming, but it didn't matter to him. The other guy was worse off anyways, and it had been so worth it. Teach that guy to touch his sister.

I mean, sure,she was older than him, but… He loved Thalia. She didn't deserve the kind of horrible treatment that guy was dishing out. After all, he was a little more reckless than her when it came to hitting people.

But still.

And then she melted out of the hordes of teens rushing around to class, all bright colors and mystery. She was tall and thin, with a new haircut and vintage heels that clicked against the linoleum tile with every step she took. She was graceful, with her simple red dress that hit just above her ankles swishing side to side as she sashayed to the seat next to him. Her long brown hair were fastened back behind a red and black bandanna, and she flipped it over her shoulder as she sat down, leaning slightly forward, feet swinging a little, tapping down, then swinging again. "Hey," she said with a tiny smile, the corner of her bright red lips quirking up as she looked him over. "What happened to you?"

Her voice surprised him. He had been expecting a squeaky, innocent little girls voice, and was instead greeted by a slightly lower, more flirtatious kind of sound. "Uh, fist fight."

"I'm guessing, being Jason Grace, you started it?" She winked.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Well, I mean, look at your record."

"Hm." He considered that for a moment, then smiled, taking the icepack off and tossing it, then catching it, then repeating. "Yeah, I did. But he was asking for it."

"Messing with Thalia?" The girl frowned, then smiled again. It was both endearing and frustrating that she seemed incapable of any emotion other than happiness.

"Yep," he sighed, popping the p. "I told her to meet people, but not-"

"Do exactly what you were doing? Hitting on defensless little sophmores?" She raised an eyebrow at him, while he couldn't believe some new girl had cut him off.

"Who are even are you," he muttered.

"Piper McLean," she said with a shrug, crossing her ankles in proper fashion. "I love vintage, as you can see. I mean, my entire outfit is vintage, minus the dress."

"So you mean your shoes and your bandanna are vintage?" He joked.

"Actually, yes."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"I see."

"I would hope so, otherwise you'd be blind."

Her comment took him by surprise, especially since when he looked over at her, she wasn't facing him.

"So what did you do? I recognize the name. Well, kind of. So you're not here for orientation."

"Mm."

He waited, but she didn't speak again.

"I'm waiting."

"For _what_?"

"An explanation?"

A pause. Then, "I shoved a bitch down the stairs."

"And?"

"And… nothing," she sighed. "That's it."

"Come on, you must've done something worse. Or something more. Or more… something."

"Not exactly good with words, are we?" She teased. He looked at her expectantly, eliciting a small groan. "Come on_. I didn't do anything._"

"Sure you didn't."

"Are you always this... infuriating?"

"Yes. Well, usually."

"Screw you."

"Hmm, no thanks, not my type."

"Oh, so you're gay."

"No!"

"Well, I've never had a guy tell me I'm not his type before, so I thought, you know, gay."

"Well, I'm not."

"Sure."

"I'm _not._"

"Prove it."

_"What?"_

She leaned over his lap, putting one hand on either side of his chair, then positioned herself so her lips were so close to his he felt the air moving. "Prove it, Mr. Player. Prove it. Kiss me," she laughed.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and forcibly removed her from his personal bubble. "Hm. No, not into quickies by the principals office. Sorry. Check back later."

"As if I would ever sleep with you," she scoffed, flipping her hair and rolling her eyes.

"Mm hm."

"No, really. You're repulsive."

They sat there in silence for a moment.

"Okay, so maybe I broke her nose. But she was asking for it."

"Oh really? What'd she do?" Jason asked curiously.

"My dad's an actor. So she decided to give me her phone number and told me to give it to him. Disgusting, that's what that was. Completely disgusting."

"Hm."

"Well?" She frowned at him. "Aren't you going to tell me that was reckless? Immature? Oh, wait, even better- completely uncalled for?"

"Why would I do that? What you did was completely called for."

"Really?" She squeaked out in surprise.

He glared at her. "Yeah, really. Now leave me alone."

"Why?"

"You're no longer interesting."

"Is that what you said to Reyna at lunch yesterday?"

He froze at his exgirlfriend-who-was-never-really-a-girlfriends name. "That was different."

"How?"

"Becuase it is."

"Well then." She turned, ripped the corner off of a poster in the waiting room, and scribbled something on it in neon pink pen before handing it back to him. "We should get together sometime, for a movie, or something. So i can start to unravel the mystery that is Jason Grace."

And without thinking, he said, "I'd like that."

_END._


	17. Chocolate Stains

**I AM GOING TO EDIT THIS ENTIRE BOOK THING ONCE I FINISH ALL 100 ONESHOTS, OKAY? OKAY.**

**More percabeth fluff.**

**Can you tell I have a problem?**

**Who am I kidding.**

**OF COURSE YOU CAN. ;D**

**Love ya'll! Stay awesome.**

**~Nikki/Niclo/Nikita**

* * *

Annabeth did a lot of reading.

_A lot._

And what she did after the trip to Greece, the battle with Gaea and the giants, fixing the Argo, and fixing herself? Well, on the trip back home, she read plenty more on her new laptop. Reading was kind of her thing. She was a wealth of both useless- did you know that the oldest business in the United States of America is the cymbal company Zildjian which was founded in Constantinople in 1623?- and useful- did you know that thirty-five percent of the people who use personal ads for dating are already married?- information. Whenever she was bored she would go into this laptop-only zone where every ounce of her attention was set on her laptop. It was her her only connection to the outside world, after all. Even Percy couldn't distract her.

Well, except for once.

He barged in through her door and flopped down on the bed next to her, where she was lying down on her chast, typing up an email to her brother Malcolm on her laptop. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Are you happy to see me?"

"Sure."

"Hungry? I brought brownies." He nodded at the tray on the floor.

"Maybe later."

"Do you _love_ me?"

"Uh, maybe."

"So, does that mean i can kiss you?"

"I'm busy."

"Of course you are."

Silence, other than the gentle hum of her laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Reading what?"

"Stuff."

"Am I bothering you?" He teased.

"Yes," she huffed out.

"Hm," he pouted playfully, springin her curls which were, for once, loose around her shoulders.

She slammed her laptop shut and whipped her head around to glare at him. "If I eat your stupid brownies will you go away?"

"Yes."

"Fine. But bring 'em over here, I'm too lazy to get up."

He got off the bed, laughing. "Becuase your dresser is _so far._"

"And close the door," she ordered. "Leo will throw a hissy fit if i eat chocolate in here. He's worried I'll get another chocolate stain on the cabin carpet."

"Another?"

"Girls night last week."

"Ah."

He tossed the brownie tray on the bed and sat on the edge as she poked and prodded them. "Who made them?"

"I dunno. One of the girls. Hazel, I think."

She cautiously picked one of the four up, then took a bite. "Mm. They're actually pretty good." Another bite. Percy didn't move. "Aren't you going to have one?"

"You're so weird."

"Well, you're a dork." He looked offended. She crawled over to him and tossed her arms around his shoulders, cuddling into his back. "But you're my dork, so it's fine."

"Yep," he said, flicking her ear. "All yours. Unfortunatly."

"Now, you don't mean that," she said,, nuzzling into his neck and pulling him all the way onto the bed. "You love me, don't you?"

"Sure," he deadpanned.

"Oh, but you do."

"Convince me," he winked.

She laughed, knocking the brownies onto the floor and glancing at the door, making sure it was closed. "Oh yes," she sighed, with a devious smile as she placed her laptop on her nightstand. "I will."

* * *

Cabin inspection was the nest day. Annabeth cleanedd up the brownie mess, dusted off her shelf of random stuff, and walked up to the deck as Leo and Piper walked to each of the cabins making sure it was clean and not in the process of being destroyed. It was Leo's ritual. The Argo was his baby, pretty much, and he wanted to make sure that it came out of the quest as clean and tify as possible.

Then they heard his slightly girly scream, and after exchanging amused glances ran down to the cabins.

He was standing in front of Annabeths.

"What is it, Leo?" She asked cautiously, eyeing the floor.

"Annabeth," he said through clenched teeth. "What did a tell you about getting _chocloate_ on the _carpet_?"

She looked at the brown stain on the tan carpet next to her bed. "Shit," she mumbled.

"You better run," Hazel whispered.

"Yeah, good idea." And she bolted.

Leo, after catching her, said one sentence: "I'm taking away Percy."

"What?" She shrieked in both horror and confusion.

He nodded solemnly. "Mm hm. _No more Percy_ after ten at night. _No more_."

"But-" she whined.

"No buts," he interrupted. "Not until you learn your lesson about chocolate and light colored carpeting."

"I hate you."

"You don't."

"But I do," she smirked. "And as the person in charge of dishwashing, you get dish duty until I get my Percy back."

He considered it. "One week."

"Deal."


	18. Piper's Book Thing: Part 1

**I was just thinking...**

**So, the cast of HoO and PJatO are all teens, right? And even though tech and demigods doesn't mix well, I assumed that Leo would've found someway to give them all internet access and stuff in a way that wouldn't attract monsters (or at least not send a solar flare into the sky that says come and eat us). So, I began to wonder. (this is what I do when I'm supposed to be 'working' LOL). And then a random and awesome thought struck me like a freaking lightning bolt:**

**What if they had social networking?**

**WHAT IF THEY HAD WATTPADS. **

_**WHAT IF THEY HAD TWITTER.**_

_**WHAT IF THEY HAD TUMBLR.**_

**And I decided to write aout that, becuase, well, it seems intersting. And if you have a wattpad, I'm Niclo121212 on there too! LOL SELFPROMOMTION. **

**Anyways, yes, they are still demigods in this and they associate with other demigods via social networking. XD Love ya'll!**

**Niclo**

* * *

_Piper's Book Thing: Wattpad_

_Introduction_

So, uh, hey guys. I'm Piper. And this is my book... thing.

See, it's not exactly a book, but it's not exactly a thing. It's somewhere inbetween; it's a book thing. Where I vent about normal shtuffies, relationship problems and life with a million siblings who are idiots.

And I'm also on an, erm, road trip type thing all around the world with six other teenagers. (And a few who come and go, like Reyna and Nico, but you'll meet them later.) My boyfriend, Jason, my best friend Annabeth and her BF Percy, Frank and his GF Hazel, and my friend-boy named Leo. We're all pretty tight, for the most part, and we all have tons of annoying siblings. We're so tight we're practically a family. In a way, I guess, we are.

So, here's the part about me, writer of this book thing. My name is Piper M. No last name for you, you stalkers. ;D I have a dad and a mom who are seperated in a way, and my sibling are all from my mom's side. I go to summer camp. I love fashion, but I love it MY WAY. I have brown hair and weird eyes that are kinda pretty, I guess. I love my BF. I also love Peirce the Veil, All Time Low, Paramore, Breaking Benjamin, Sunny Day Real Estate, Jawbreaker, Marina and the Diamonds, Bastille, Imagine Dragons and One Republic. I am a musical dictionary, and Percy and I make mix discs for each other. That's how I found Dashboard Confessional, Fall Out Boy and Asking Alexandria. I write poetry, and I guess I can kind of sing, but not as good as Annabeth and Percy. Those two can rock it.

Um, I'm really strange. My sense of humor is interesting to some. I detest labels of any kind. Am I a box? No. So why do you feel the need to label me? I've dealt with stereotypes my whole life, and I detest them. I've gone through some phases of... questionable amounts of personal safety. I put my life on the line a lot for the people I love. But I've been through less than Percy and Annabeth, who are the oldest people on the road trip thingy with me.

I don't do art.

I don't do dance.

I am also an active gay rights supporter, in case you didn't know. One of the people on the ship with us, well, sometimes on the ship with us, is gay. Not like it matters. (And no, it's not Leo. Although he hasn't hit on a girl in a while, not since he dissapeared for a week, so he's either gay or in love with someone. Or possibly both. Although, I'm pretty sure it's some girl, because he and Percy have been talking an awful lot lately, and i heard the word 'ex-girlfriend' mentioned. So who knows.)

I hate humanity.

So... yeah. Life.

I'm also kind of rich ish. JUST SO YOU KNOW.

I also love to blast music from my stereo so loud it makes people's ears bleed. BUT OH WELL. ;)

BAI. :V *quack, I'm a duck*

~Piper


	19. Annabeth and Percy's Book Thing: 1

**This is** **like Piper's book thing, except Annabeth. ;D ~Niclo**

* * *

**Annabeth's/Percy's Book Thing- Wattpad**

**Part One: Hey, I'm Annabeth. And this is the idiot.**

Hey! I'm Annabeth, and this is my book thing.

The idiot says it's our book thing, so I should tell you who he is too.

The idiot also says that he's not an idiot.

So, not italic is me. Italic is Percy.

_First off, I am NOT an idiot. Second, we got the idea for this off of my friend Piper-_

OUR FRIEND PIPER-

_Sure, now it's our._

I hate you.

_Love you too. Now, where were we? Ah, yes, the intro. So Piper asked for us not to give you her username-_

Probably becuase she doesn't want the internet to have a permenant record of her associating with you-

_Gee, thanks sweetie. Sure feeling the love. _

Don't mention it.

This is the part where you ask if we're always like this, always arguing and-

_To answer your question, yes, we are._

I wasn't done yet!

_Your protesting is futile. I will continue to cut you off._

Bastard, you're just upset becuase Piper and I beat you and Jason's sorry ass at COD. And yes, for the thousandth time, I DIDN'T CHEAT.

_Anyways, we live on a boat with Piper, her BF Jason, Frank, his GF Hazel, Leo (aka Repair Boy) and sometimes Nico and Reyna. It depends. THey drop in from time to time._

We all have tons of siblings, minus Percy. He has a younger brother named Tyson.

_We're the oldest on board, and considering we've been through a lot, we kinda became the automatic leaders. We also got seperated from the group for a while, and when that happened we went through a lot of shit._

But we're back now, and we met a lot of bad and good people along the way.

_So this was fun, but we need t go eat now. _

You always need to go eat, Percy.

_Yeah, whatever. Later losers. -Percy_

He's not usually like this.

I guess he's just hungry.

Anyways, this is Annabeth and Percy's book thing. Love ya'll! Bai~ -Annabeth


	20. Meeting At Midnight Or Rather, Past It

**HEY YALL PEEPS OUT DERE!**

**It's Niclo~ *obviously* But I has a question for ya'll! Can we get this book to forty reviews? Perrty Perrty please? *puppy dog eyes* We are at 33 reviews/responses to this collection right now, so let's try for seven-ish more! I'm very excited to get it to forty because after school starts I won't be able to update as often. I am also going to Canada, up by Rice Lake at Suset Cove, so this promises to be a very exciting trip for me! I can't take my million animals with me though... *pouty face* Which makes me SAD. i am very happy because I deleted my fanfiction Nightmares. I am going to rewrite it eventually; I promise you this. ;D But to be honest, I am very excited becuase I have a million other ideas of things I want to write for HoO. Speaking of which, anyone else excited for THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS!? I am~ can you tell?**

**Also: So, apparenty, a neighbor yelling at another neighbor every time the cross the street isn't something the police can do anything about? HARASSING YOUR NEIGHBOR ISN'T CONSIDERED A CRIMINAL ACT? This is just fucking rediculous. And it's terrible. And avoiding your FUCKING NEIGHBOR IS VERY DIFFICULT, ESPECIALLY WHEN _THEY_ ARE ATTACKING _YOU_. Nope, the police can't do anything about it until somebody actually violates a 'law', even though HARRASMENT IS ILLEGAL. And then they do something and you knwo what the police say? 'Oh, sorry, but you have no PHYSICAL EVIDENCE that she is the one behind this act of VANDILISM, so we cannot arrest her.' And then somebody ends up dead like what happens all the time between some bad neighbors like mine. This is literally happening. I think my neighbor is going to kill my mother. **

**Anyways, yeah. LIFE. LOVE YOUSSSS~!**

**~Niclo**

* * *

Annabeth woke up in the middle of the night and rolled over to the opposite side of her bed, which was cold and empty.

Wait- _cold and empty_?

That was her first indication that something was wrong.

Percy had made a habit of crawling into bed with her around midnight after they got back from Tartarus. They would stay up for an hour or so, talking; talking about life, the future, the past and the Pit. Even if they didn't really want to relive the events that had transpired down there, Nico had told them that it helped. He said that he had a friend he talked to, and that it helped him to calm down and makke the entire situation- all the memories and dreams- more bearable. They had taken to using this method, and although it didn't seem to be helping them the way it helped him, it kind of worked. Well, it worked in ways that made living with their memories easier, and that was what really counted. They needed to be abble to move on with their lives, and that was exactly what they wrere doing. Moving on.

Not from each other of course. In fact, after the initial troubles they had after their escape from the Pit, they had become closer than ever. Even the crew seemed to recognzie the fact that if anything happened to one of them now, it would tear thhe other apart. They could barely sleep without each other anymore.

Which begged the question: where was Percy?

Deciding that, being the Seaweed Brain he was, he might've gotten himself into trouble, she set off to look for him. When she heard something- laughter, maybe?- coming from the mess hall, she went to check there. What she saw was not wat she had expected to find, not in the slightest.

The entire crew was there, including Reyna and Nico.

"When did you guys get back?" She asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she stepped into the brightly lit room.

"Few hours ago," Nico said through a mouthful of chips.

"It's good to see you alive, Annebeth," Reyna said as she took a bite out of a slice of cake.

"And you too, Reyna." Annabeth quickly realized that everyone was eating something. Minus Piper, who was asleep on a couch, tucked away in the corner of the room. She sat down on the same chair Percy was sitting on, tucking herself into his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. "So why didn't anyone wake me up?" She glared at Percy, who avoided her gaze.

"I actually didn't know there was a party going on up here. And I didn't want to wake you. Jason woke Piper, and look how that turned out." Everyone turned and looked at sleeping Piper in silence for a moment, as she reaached up and absentmindedly scratched her nose before rolling off the couch and onto the floor.

"_BITCH!_"

"Yeah," Annabeth sighed as Piper continued to writhe around on the ground, english and Greek cuss words flowing from her mouth. "Probably a good idea you didn't wake me.

Piper then sat up, bedhead fluffing around her shoulders, and glared at Leo and Hazel, who were laughing like immature children. "I hate you bboth," she deadpanned.

"Want some food, Beauty Queen?" Leo said after calming down.

"Do NOT call me Beauty Quenn," she snarled.

Jason whistled quietly under his breath. "Not a morning person, I see."

Piper chucked a throw pillow at his head, which promptly landed in Reyna's cake.

"My cake!" she shrieked.

"Like you didn't know that already," Piper sniffed disdainfully as she stood up, raking her fingers through her knotted hair.

Percy and Leo started to crack up at Jason's very offended expression, while Annabeth just stared at Piper in surprise. "Oh really? I thought we all agreed: no inappropriate nights on the Argo!"

"Oh please," Piper said with an eyeroll. "And you and Percy are _totally_ not doing anythig raunchy with all those nights you spend together."

Annabeth fell out of her chair as everyone, minus Percy and Reyna, who just rolled their eyes.

"Wow," Leo teased as Annabeth crawled over and sat on the couch next to Piper. "Raunchy. Big word, Beauty Queen. Since when has your vocabulary been above that of an eight year old, hm?"

He ducked as a plate sailed over his head and shattered against the wall.

"Come on guys," Nico said as he failed to choke down his laughter. "Play nice."

After everyone calmed down, and Reyna and Nico updated them on the two camps and the Athena Parthenos, Annabeth decided to risk asking a question that had been on her mind ever since Nico first arrived. "Hey, Nico, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Uh, okay, I'm assuming that means 'Yes, Annabeth, it's fine if you ask me a question'."

Nico glared at her.

"Anyways, you seem, like, really happy. What's up with that? You're never happy."

"It's true," Hazel added for emphasis. "You seem surprisingly cheerful. I don't get it. You told me you weren't coming back. Ever."

"It's nothing," Nico rushed out. "Absolutely nothing of any importance."

"Mmhm. That was _totally_ convincing," Piper snorted.

"You get sassy in the morning," Hazel raised an eyebrow as she snaped her fingers in a Z formation. Piper smiled.

"I guess," she shrugged. "But really, Nico, we're your friends. Talk to us."

"Yeah, Nico, tell your besties what the deets are," Leo said in his 'daughter of Aphrodite' voice.

Jason flicked him in the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Oh, _come on_, that didn't hurt you."

"You shocked me!"

"Whoops."

"Did you- _wait, _you _meant_ to do that?"

"No."

"_Liar!_"

"It's nothing," Nico insisted. He stared at the floor.

Everyone continued to look at him, willing him to say something. Then Piper gasped.

"You met someone!"

"What? No-"

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me, son of Hades! I ain't the head of the Aphrodite cabin for nothing!"

"Actually, you basically just took the post from Drew out of spite-"

"Stay out of this, Percy!"

"Yes mam."

"No, I didn't. End of conversation."

"No, seriously," Piper said, bouncing with excitement.

"Drop it, Piper."

"I'm not wrong. I'm _never_ wrong. Who-"

"_Drop it._"

Silence.

"Okay, I just wanted to help," Piper mumbled.

"Careful Piper," Annabeth laughed. "Your daughter of Apheodite is showing."

Piper shoved her off the couch, and frowned accusingly at Nico.

"Seriously, Piper, it has nothing to do with you. I just don't want to talk about it," Nico shrugged.

"At least telll me if its serious," Piper said with a little smile.

Nico looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "If I do, will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"Swear it."

"I swear."

"On the Styx."

"What? _No._"

"Fine, whatever. No, it's not. Not really."

"Aww," Piper pretended to faint. "Young love."

"Shut up, Piper."

"Oh, so this is annoing you too, Percy?"

"Yes, it is. If he doesn't want to talk aout it, don't make him. It's that simple," he shrugged. "Some people jsut aren't open about that kind of stuff. I mean, guys especially."

"Thats very insightful of you, Seaweed Brain. It's kind of surprising."

"Did you just call me stupid, Wise Girl?"

"No."

_"You did._"

"No, I didn't! Well, maybe."

"Maybe we should jsut sleep," Hazel yawned.

"Good idea, Hazel." Fank nodded. "We should all just sleep."

"Good idea," Reyna said tiredly. "Night."

"G'night."

"Night."

"Night."

"Sleep tight, guys."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite, Beauty Queen!"

"Night, Percy, Annabeth."

"Night Nico."

"Night guys."

The crew wouldn't wake up until ten the next day.


	21. A Short Update (READ IF YA LIKE MUSIC)

**Wow.**

**All the way to nineteen already. (Well, almost! The next will be 19.)**

**It feels like I jsut started this a week ago. And now I have met all these wonderful, supportive people. My IRL friend, RinnyRamen (on here) has gotten an account, I made a great friend in DreamingFire and I have so many awesome, thoughtful reviewers it makes my heart sing. I love you guys. I know this isn't really popular, but I'm actually proud that so far I have gotten nothing but positive feedback. I'm imporving my writing, I feel, even though I've kind of stopped proofreading. I PROMISE I WILL AFTER I GET TO FIFTY OF THE ONEHUNDRED. But so far, everything has been rainbows and butterflies.**

**SO, SINCE YA'LL ARE SO AWESOME, I"VE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU MY WRITING PLAYLIST!**

**_THIS LIST WILL BE VERY LONG: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED_****.**

**This is all the music I listen to while writing! You should check them out!**

**1) Had Enough- Breaking Benjamin**

**2) Check Yes Juliet (Run Baby Run)- We the Kings**

**3) Video Games- Lana Del Ray**

**4) Hands Down- Dashboard Confessional (IDK why I love Dashboard Confessional so much... O.o)**

**5) Burn- Ellie Goulding**

**6) She Will Be Loved- Maroon Five**

**7) Queen of Hearts- We the Kings**

**8) Waiting for Superman- Daughtry**

**9) Belle of the Boulevard- Dashboard Confessional**

**10) Angel with a Shotgun- The Cab**

**11) Screaming Infidelities- Dashboard Confessional**

**12) I Write Sins not Tragedies- Panic! At the Disco**

**13) Misery Business- Paramore**

**14) Thanks for the Memories- Fall Out Boy**

**15) Pompeii- Bastille**

**16) All Of Me- John Legend**

**17) Balled Of Mona Lisa- Panic! At The Disco**

**18) The Phoenix- Fall Out Boy.**

**So yeah, eighteen songs you should listen to. There's about seven more Dashboard Confessional songs on that list but, ya know, ya'll needed variety. ;)**

**~Niclo**


	22. The Omegle Chat

**All Human.**

**I don't own any bands, websites or businessesssssssssss menttiiioooonnnneddddd. (lol why did I drag that out)**

* * *

Annabeth Chase hated humanity, for the most part. Actively avoided dealing with other organic lifeforms. All her friends, though few they were, went out partying on friday nights. But not her, not anymore. She used to, sure, but these days she could be found sitting in her room, munching on a bag of popcorn. This was where she could be found on her Friday night. Annabeth spent most of her days locked up in her bedroom, scrolling through Tumblr or remixing music on her app, _GarageBand. _Teenagers annoyed her and boys, in general, sucked, other than the few in her small circle of friends.

She was a senior, and she had never had a serious boyfriend. She had tried, but all they wanted to do was have sex in the back of a movie theatre. She wasn't some cheap little whore, there for their personal use. She had needs. She wanted more.

So sure, she had gone crazy. She had gone to a few parties. She had a few one night stands and quickies in an upstairs bedroom; what eighteen year old girl hadn't? But then one day she woke up and realized she wanted to actually _remember_ her nights as a seventeen to eighteen year old. She just wanted something... real.

She had never been reprimanded for partying on Friday nights, and had also never been lectured to go out when she became a shut in. her parents weren't around on Friday nights or Saturday mornings; her brothers were at their boarding school and she was considered old enough to be alone, so they spent the night out and the morning nursing their hangovers before going back to work on Sunday afternoons. Her father, working at an artifact restoration workshop, her mother a successful lawyer.

Ironically, her lawyer of a mother had two DWI's on her record.

In short, Annabeth would much rather stay inside and listen to Dashboard Confessional and Breaking Benjamin all night, rather than hang out with a bunch of drunk teenagers. Breaking Benjamin could replace them all.

After all, her love for Breaking Benjamin could fly her across the seas.

She loved other music, sure. Marina and the Diamonds, Fall Out Boy, Keith Urban, Bastille and Sleeping with Sirens could be found on her most played list on her iPod. But Breaking Benjamin and Dashboard Confessional were probably her two favorites. Breaking Benjamin being her utmost, could-not-live-without, favorite band.

And then, on the rare Friday night that Leo, Piper, Jason, Nico and Thalia were all at her house, came the dare.

The dare that would ruin her life as a shut it, internet otaku.

"Annabeth!" Piper grinned deviously.

"Yes?" Annabeth picked up her bowl of cheesy popcorn and stuffed some in her mouth.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said, without thinking.

"I dare you to go on Omegle and chat with a random stranger."

"No."

"Come on Annabeth," Nico smirked. "Do it. What's the harm? Maybe you'll make a new friend. God knows you need someone as boring as you to spend time with."

She chucked a pillow at his face. He caught it, laughing. "Fine," she sighed, grabbing her laptop. "I'll do it."

Thalia picked up Annabeths black, sticker-covered laptop and threw it to her. Annabeth snatched it out of the air and cradled it to her chest. "Don't hurt my baby," she snarled.

"Gee, don't thank us for giving you a chance to be social," Jason snorted with an eyeroll.

"Says the guy who dated a heroin addict before he met Piper."

"Hey, Penelope was a sweetheart!"

"Excuse me?"

"Not as sweet as you, Piper. Not at all."

"Nice save, Jason. I'll catch you one of these days."

Annabeth tuned out the annoying banter, and powered up her laptop. After entering her home screen password- AnnietheProcrastinator#7- she clicked on Internet Explorer and entered Omegle into the adress bar. Seconds later, she was staring at their opening message.

In big orange letters, it said 'Omegle.' Under that it said, 'Talk to strangers!'. "Joy," Annabeth deadpanned.

"Start a chat!" Piepr encouraged with a smile.

She glanced at the 'Start a chat' button, before adding an interest: _Breaking Benjamin. _She smirked and hit start a chat.

"You little asswipe," Thalia growled. "You'll never find anyone to chat with."

"Oh well!" Annabeth smiled. "I tried."

Just before hitting the x button, the screen morphed. "You are now chatting with a random stranger," Annabeth read in a rather dissapointed tone.

**Hi.**

"Look, the stranger messaged you!" Piper squealed. "Go make a friend."

"Bitch," Annabeth muttered under her breath.

_I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but my friends are making me do this._

"Great opening," Leo snorted between laughs.

**Really? Why do you think I'm here? I honestly didn't think anyone else would type that in as their interest.**

_So you don't really like Breaking Benjamin?!_

**You're kidding. Please be kidding. HOW COULD I NOT LOVE THEM. THEY FUCKING RULE.**

**Do I sound too passionate about this? Probably...**

Annabeth laughed, drawing the rooms attention back to her. "Are you actually enjoying yourself?" Jason asked incredilously.

She shrugged, typing in a response.

_This is actually kind of nice. I love them too; my friends don't get it. They think my obsession is unhealthy. *pouts*_

**Tell me about it. GOD, Hazel and Reyna are convinced I need to get out more. 'Meet people.' Who needs people when you have Blow Me Away to keep you company?**

_BLOW ME AWAY IS MY SECOND FAVORITE SONG. BEHIND HAD ENOUGH. OMG. And I assume Reyna and Hazel are your friends? my friend who put me up to this is Piper. But the rest of them are sitting her watching me type, too. It's creepy._

**You can't see it, but I'm snorting/dying with laughter. And Had Enough? Mm, good choice. "You had to have it all, well have you had enough?"**

Annabeth laughed, and her friends smiled. "It's almost ten, Annabeth," Jason smiled. "We'll leave you to it."

She nodded, barely noticing their departure. She crawled into bed, and placed the laptop on her lap while she tugged down her Abercrombie and Fitch sweatpants.

_You greedy little bastard you will get what you deserve. DO YOU LIKE DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL SAY YES._

_I'm not usually like this. I'm more snarky and serious. But music brings out the weird part of me i guess._

**DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL. OMG. YOU LOVE THEM TOO.**

**marry me.**

_No thanks, I don't even know your name._

**Harsh.**

**It's Percy, btw. ;D**

_Percy? That's a weird name._

**Well what's yours, Ms. Stranger?**

_How do you know I'm female? It's Annabeth._

**Idk. You just send out that whole 'girl' aura.**

_Mm._

_So, it's late-ish in New York. I probably need to go._

**Aww, don't go. At least give me your Skype, if you have one. We should Skype sometime.**

She considered for a moment, then though: Why not?

_AnnabethIsAFangirl_

**XD Mine is PJisahumanhater**

**Although the fangirl thing could also apply.**

**If I was a girl.**

**Which I'm not.**

_LOL. ._. The human hater thing definitley applies though._

_Do you want to skype now? I'm a mess, but I'm always a mess, so..._

**Eh, why not? We're not official best friends until you see my in my old band t-shirt.**

_Who said anything about being best friends? ;)_

**I don't know how to take that, so I'm just going to say that being best friends sounds good to me.**

_OH GOD THAT CAME OF FLIRTY I APOLOGIZZZZEEEE._

_SORRY._

_OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY._

**You're cute. :3 Skyping you now.**

She clicked open Skype and tugged at her t-shirt, at least wanting to look a little presentable, before she undid her messy bun and let her blond waves fall loose around her shoulders.

And when she and him skyped, it was the end of her life as a shut in.


	23. The Omegle Chat Part Two

**SO YOU WANTED MORE OMEGLE DIDN"T YOU I KNOW YOU DID SO DON"T BOTHER DENIYING IT SUCKERS!**

**Hi! This is teh second part to Omegle~ I might make this an actual fanfiction story? Maybe? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? And what should i call it? Winner gets a two chapters to ship of their choice!**

**~Nikki**

* * *

Annabeth cautiously opened teh Skype chat, and was greeted by someone who was entirely not what she expected. Not in the slighest.

He, Percy, was _hot._

"Hey." He smiled at her, not making any comments about her disgruntled appearence. Scraggly blond curls, no make up. She was wearing sweatpants and a Five Seconds of Summer t-shirt for gods sake! _He must think I'm a total fangirl. Ugh._

"Back away from the camera," she forced out. "I'm looking straight up your nose into where your brain should be. There's nothing there though. Are you dumb?"

_Great opening, Annabeth. _She mentally slapped herseld.

Thank goodness he took it as a joke. "Eh, I'm not exactly a school person. You're not exactly what I expected."

"What do you mean?" She frowned. Did she look _that_ bad?

"I expected someone who looked a little, well, more... weird. Strange. Punk-ish, kinda. Not some cte little blond girl who hhas a closet full of Aero and Abercrombie."

"I do not!"

"I think you're forgetting that I can see straight into your closet." He chuckled at the appaled look on her face. "It's in the corner of your screen, by the way."

She felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I- I didn't..."

He laughed again, green eyes twinkling. "You're cute."

"You've said that already."

"Hey, is that a book? What do you read?"

She blinked, surprised at his lack of obbservation. As she rambled on about the books she read, she appraised him. It was no wonder she thought him a delinquint. He certainly looked like one. Lounging back in one of those blue spinning desk chairs, black hair a little long and messy, a couple scars and bruises on his neck- was that a _tatoo_ on his upper right arm?- and a black pair of jeans with a blue hoodie made him look not only like the bad boy type, but also a little bit devishly handsome.

"Is that a tatoo?" She blurted out. Then smiled sheepishly. "If it's personal-"

"Oh, no," he rolled his eyes. "It's not personal. I was jsut being stupid and wanted to get a tatoo. Teenage act of rebellion I guess."

"What's it say?"

"_Music is my drug because it heals my scars._ Stupid, huh?" He looked down, a little bit ashamed, it seemed.

"I actually want to get one kind of like that someday," she smiled.

He screwed up his face into an awkward expression, making her laugh. "You didn't seem like the tatoo type."

"I actually have one already."

"What is it?"

"_Turn your wounds into wisdom._ It's cursive, with this little ghost peeking out from under it. It's on my hip," she admitted with a little smile. "I plan on getting more someday. After I move out. If my mother knew I had this one, she'd disown me. Probably."

He laughed again. Every time he laughed, she found it more and more attractive. "Where are you, anyways?" she questioned suddenly. "It looks cold."

"New York City winters are kinda cold," he snorted.

"Wait... NYC?"

"Yeah, why?"

"_I _live in NYC."

"No way! Wait, Manhatten?"

"Possibly."

"Oh my god! We should meet up sometime! You know, after this stupid hailstorm passes."

"What hailstorm?" She looked up at the roof, just as the soft _clunk_ of ice against the roofing tiles began to fill the air. "Huh. That hailstorm, I'm guessing."

"Yep, that would be the one." He looked at her, and they just stared for a moment, before her cell began to ring.

"Shit," Annabeth muttered. "It's past midnight. I better go."

"You're like Cinderella," he teased.

"Please," she snorted unattractively. "As If I'm a Princess."

"Want to trade cells?"

She thought it over for a moment, weighing the pros and cons, before shrugging in agreement. She actually _liked _spending time with him. She spat her number out at him. "Text me," she said quietly, before slamming the laptop shut.

On the other side, he was writing a message.

Ten minutes later, her cell pinged.

_**Hey, Annie.**_

_**Can I call you that? Sure I can.**_

_**I really liked talking to you. We should talk some more. And since we live so close, can it be in person? Cafe Windsor, eight o'clock on Sunday. You can bring a friend if you want. I'm bringing Hazel. she's younger than us. I assume you're about seventeen eighteen ish, right? Oh, and listen to this song: Amnesia, by Five Seconds to Summer. I really like it. Wait, you've probably already seen it, huh? Since you had one of their t-shirts on. Is it creepy I'm remembering that? God, I'm really tired. Now I'm rambling. Ignore the laste couple sentences. I'm obviously delirous or some shit like that. Night.**_

_**-Percy**_

She didn't read it until the next morning. But when she did, she smield and typed out a quick response.

_Ha ha ha. It's a date. -Annie_


	24. Lets Make a Deal

**Let's make a deal, guys!**

**Sorry about going on hiatus, I was in the hospital, dying. ._. Not really. i just contracted that rino virus or whatever, and it was hard to breathe. BUT I'M FINE KNOW. I SWEAR. I WILL UPDATE ALL MY SHTUFF SOON, I SWEAR!**

**BUT ON TO THE DEAL.**

**WHY AM I SHOUTING.**

**I NEED TO STOP.**

**OKAY, so here's teh deals: We get this story to fifty reviews, I make Omegle Chat an actual fanfic. Agreed?**

**NO GO, MY ARMY. REVIEW AWAY. **

**And question: Is this story slightly, possibly, a tiny bit popular? Just asking, it seems like it's been getting an awful lot of reviews... or that could just be me...**

**ANYWAYS. BAI.**

**~Nikki**


	25. THE OMEGLE CHAT IS SOON OFFICIAL

**ITS BEING DONE GUYS.**

**THE OMEGLE CHAT IS BECOMING AN OFFICIAL STAND ALONE FANFICTION.**

**LETS DO THIS.**

**I'll have the first three or four chapters up tomorrow, since I'm too lazy to work on anything right now... BUT IT'LL HAPPEN; I PROMISE YOU THIS.**

**I NEED A NAME FOR YA'LL. THE NICLOLANDERS? FROM NICLOLANDIA? Lol, I never thought I'd have followers actually reading my writing...**

**I'm literally tearing up right now...**

**YOU GAIS. *hugs you all***

**ILYSM, NICLOLANDERS. OR NICLODIANS. **

**You know what? Pick your own name. Post ideas below. The best gets a dedication and I'll beta read your stories for a month, if you have any!**

**PS: Anyone read the Maze Runner? I finished the Death Cure, and... page 250... ;o; I CAN NOT DO THIS NO MO.**

**~Niclo/Nikki**


	26. Worth Fighting For

**hey guys, its been a while!**

**BUT NOW I'M BACK.**

**ALSO, I am still accepting ideas for my name fore you guys! Niclodians, nicloers, nikitasha's- take your pick, or come up with your own! Winner gets ME to beta read their stories for a month or, if I like them, two or three months!**

**Also: updates will be slower than ever, considering I'm bouncing between therapy and school and being sick.**

**I love you sososososo much, guys, and I'm always up to chat with you if you want! PM me or something, I'd love to interact with ya'll more. :)**

**-Nikki/Niclo/Nikita (take your pick of the nicknames)**

* * *

**Annabeths POV**

I had always hated being alone.

Not like I was open about it, or anything, but being by myself made me feel vulnerable at times. Even if it just meant being in the same room as someone else, even if we weren't talking, it made me feel safer.

Percy told me had a small fear of open spaces.

That's what made him feel vulnerable; in a small space, he would insist, you can see any danger. When you're out in the wide open spaces, things can see you before you see them. It makes more sense to stay to the back alleys and the tight corners, because even if it's harder to run it makes it easier to stand and fight.

Percy always wanted to stand and fight.

We tended to disagree on that, and a few other subjects. But it was just bickering, and as serious as it would seem at the time, we'd laugh about it later. Make it into a joke. It's not like we ever really fought, not in earnest. We were never the type of couple to throw all caution to the wind and go at it like we were starving men fighting over a price of bread. It was just out of our character.

One day, we were playing truth or dare. All of us, the seven plus Nico and Reyna, sitting in the kitchen/dining area, lounging in bean bag chairs or laying about on the couches. Snacking on chips and sipping iced teas in the heat of a Greek summer. Battles raging outside our doorstep only days earlier,and there we were. Having fun.

Forgetting.

"Hazel," Piper said, utterly serious, "Truth or Dare?"

Hazel pursed her lips for a moment, honestly weighing her options, before giving a small smile. "Dare."

"I wasn't expecting that," Piper muttered, slightly disappointed.

I laughed.

"Hm... Oh! Got one. Okay Hazel, I dare you to do the thing."

"What thing?"

"You know, the thing thing."

"The thing we were talking about last night thing?"

"Yeah, that thing."

"No. I take it back."

"Doesn't work like that, Hazel."

"Shtupu."

"DO IT."

I was caught somewhere between hysterical laughter and utter confusion. "Do what, exactly?" I managed to choke out.

"I may or may not want to get my second ear piercings done. Piper did these ones that I have now; barely even hurt, but..."

"Why not?" I shrugged a little, understanding Hazel's reluctance. Piper certainly liked to jab a little harder than necessary when it came to piercings. "It'll hurt, sure, but why wait? If you want 'em done, get em done."

"Only if you get that tattoo you were talking about."

I stiffened as Nico and Percy broke into a fit of ROFL worthy laughter. "Th- that's different, I was joking."

"Joking," Hazel repeated sarcastically, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, joking, the act of making a comment with humorous intentions; often confused with-"

"I know what joking is, it's just that you seemed pretty serious."

"So what's this magical tattoo, Annabeth?" Percy said with a chuckle, finally getting his giggles under control.

"You were actually the person who got me thinking about this, you know?" I sighed. "You were talking about it the other day, and it got me thinking... I like the idea of something so permanent. And I'd rather have a tattoo of something that meant something to me when I was young than wait until I'm older and have it mean nothing at all. My mother and father would claim that when I'm old and wrinkly it'll look bad. And they'll be right, of course, but that wouldn't stop me from getting one. Because by the time the tattoo strops looking great, I'll have stopped caring. It's more the idea of a tattoo that gets me than the true artistic value of one; the idea of something so permanent that taking it away physically scars you. The idea that this beautiful art is yours and only yours, and that it's a part of you forever. No matter what you try, short of getting it forcefully removed, it is part off you. And that's a kind of dependency I think everyone- especially demigods- can use in their life."

Silence.

Percy was staring at me with a gaze close to admiration, full of both love and adoring wonder. "How the hell did I ever manage to snag you?" He mumbled to himself.

"I ask myself that everyday about you," I responded with a smile, feeling particularly mushy that day.

"You two are too cute."

"I like how we abandon talk of Hazel to deal with Percabeth," Nico snorted. "We get it, your soulmates or whatever- but do you have to act like it all the time?"

"I wouldn't say all the time," I chuckled. "We certainly don't agree on fighting tactics."

And thus launched a huge debate. I smiled all the while.

There are some things in this world worth fighting for.

My friends are most of them.


	27. Bits and Pieces

**I thought of this today, and just couldn't not write it...**

**Let me know if I should write more like this, I liked doing it!**

**So... ANYONE ELSE EXCITED FOR BLOOD OF OLYMPUS!? I CAN'T WAIT! . **

**~Nikki/Niclo/Nikita**

* * *

_Age thirteen..._

Annabeth shook the cast in his face. "You didn't sign it, jerk! And it was your fault I even broke it!"

Percy, who had recently attempted to teach Annabeth the art of skateboarding, was being severely punished for doing a good deed. He let Annabeth stay in his cabin to study, and what did she do? Yell at him about her broken arm, that she insisted was all his fault, although it truly wasn't.

"Annabeth, I didn't visit because I knew I'd see you the next day, it's not that big of a deal..."

"It is so a big deal! Percy, it was your skateboard I fell off, you need to take responsibility-"

"Responsibility for you not being smart enough to balance correctly?"

"_Excuse me?"_

_Oh, _Percy thought. _I'm screwed._

"You did not just, Percy Jackson, you did not just."

"Whoops."

"How can you _possibly_ be so Gods darned _ignorant_ to everything that has to do with girls?"

"Uh... I'm a guy?"

"That's not an excuse."

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"I'm pretty sure it's not."

"I'm so glad we're best friends."

"I'm so glad we're not best friends."

"Wait- _what?_"

* * *

_Age fourteen..._

"Percy, oh my god- are you okay?"

"Um, _ow._"

"Yeah, no shit, sherlock. Your forehead is bleeding, let me-"

"No, Annabeth, that hurts- _OW!"_

"Sorry, sorry, just putting a bandage on it-"

"Why are the Apollo kids not doing this? Isn't in kinda their job?"

"They're busy. You weren't the only one injured in that mini explosion, you know."

"Ouch, great to know how much people value the guy that saved the world multiple times."

"I'm just... I'm glad you weren't hurt worse, Percy. I was worried..."

"Worried...?"

"I don't know, I guess it's kinda stupid, I was just a little worried something bad had happened to you or something..."

"Your hair is really pretty. And it smells nice."

"... Your head injury is making you imagine things. Whatever. I'll go get us lunch."

* * *

_In Tartarus...__  
_

"Percy..."

"What?"

"What happens if one of us dies?"

"The other one goes up, and wins the war, if it's me. If it's you, I'd probably jump off a cliff or something."

"No, I mean romantically."

"... Oh."

"I mean, would you move on? Would you go up and find some other pretty demigod girl and have a life with her or something?"

"Annabeth-"

"Because I would want you to, you know. I really would, Percy, I'd need you to..."

"Shut up, Annabeth."

"Excuse-"

Percy leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "I'd never have to move on, because you would be the one up there. Having all sorts of adult fun with other people."

"_Eew, _Percy, gross, why would you even think of that..."

He shrugged. "Don't even say you weren't thinking it- you know you were."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Wise Girl."


	28. I'm Alive Tonight

**Hey, guys. It's been awhile.**

**I'm sorry for not updating for a long- well, really really long- amount of time, but I haven't had the heart to write much lately. Why, you ask? A good reason.**

**A really close friend of mine tried killing himself. Almost got away with it. I blame myself. He tried to call me, probably to say goodbye or something, but I was too busy. I could've talked him out of it. I could've. But I was 'too busy'. And I feel horrible. He could've been dead.**

**So anyways, I'll be back soon. Sorry for keeping you waiting and being a colossal bitch. :)**

**~Niclo**


	29. Update Update Update

**HEYYYYY GAISSSSS**

**Okay so I spent about a week in the hospital every day after school with Zack (the friend who tried to commit suicide) and he's MUCH MUCH MUCH BETTER, THANK GOD, and so am I. (I think...?) But anyways, you guys were all so kind to me in my moment of awkward neediness, (I think thats a word...) and I wanted to say thanks and respond to your messages! **

**Lolu8655- IT IS NOT CHEESY AT ALL. I AM QUOTING THAT AT SOME POINT. YESH. And thanks, thats really nice of you. I still don't completely understand why people even like this story tbh.**

**FruitQueen- Yeah, we're both doing much better. YOUR CONCERN FOR MY WELL BEING LITERALLY MADE ME TEAR UP. OH MY GOD. And if you ever want to talk, just message me; I'm basically a second rate therapist without the need to be payed. And an excellent listener. :)**

**DeanJoFourTrisPercabeth- Aww, thanks! (I think you went on a caps key rampage. RESPECT, BRAH, RESPECT. XD)**

**spiesareawesome- I GOT MORE AGRESSIVE THE LONGER I KEPT READING OH MY G OD. And if that sister thing actually happened that would probably be my greatest acomplishment ever oh my god.**

**We're All Okay- I did tell him that. (I ALSO PUNCHED HIM BUT SHHHH.) Also, we're going to Warped Tour together, and he promised not to hurt himself until after that. I hope he forgets about the whole selfharm thing by then (since Warped is the day before my birthday, July 15th. My b-days on the 16th *hint hint*).**

**Thanks for all the support guys. I've basically spent the past few weeks sitting around listening to We the Kings and Pierce the Veil and skateboarding. I also got an awesome hat. It's SOOO CUTEEE ER MAH GERD!**

**Sorry for the epic authors note. Promise I'll get back to my job *cough what do you mean drinking coca~cola and writing fanfiction isn't a valid career choice cough cough***

**ONE SHOTS BE COMIN SOON, HALLOWEEN THEMED TOOOOO! CUZ I'M HAVIN ME A HALLOWEEN PARTY!**

**~Niclo**


	30. The Ouija Board

**jesus Christ guys I'm sososososo sorry**

**Good news though: I moved! Kinda suddenly too so I'm reallllllly sorry I haven't updated in forever I'm horrible**

**so have a thing and leave me some reviews about how horrible I am lord knows i deserve it deear god sorry**

**Love ya~!**

**THIS IS KIND OF HALLOWEEN THEMED SO HAHAHAH BYE**

**ALSO MY NEW FAVORITE SONG IS AFRAID BY THE NEIGHBORHOOD I JUST-**

**I'll let myself out...**

**Nikki**

* * *

The Ouija board was all Percy's idea.

Nico and Hazel had been entirely against it of course, knowing exactly the dangers that contacting a spirit through one could entail. They had never personally used them, but they were children of the dead. And like it or not, that meant they both knew just how misleading a Ouija board could be. You could end up with something a lot worse than you bargained for. You could end up with a demon or worse, and that was _not _something that you could reverse once it was done.

Leo and Percy didn't listen to their warnings and got one anyways.

Annabeth was neither for nor against the idea. Piper, Jason and Frank just didn't give a shit. The only reason the Ouija board was necessary in the first place had nothing to do with them. Well, not as _much _to do with them, anyways.

It had started one night on the Argo, far into the evening, with Percy and Annabeth curled up on the couch in their 'lounge' type room. They were watching a movie... Or at least they said they were, but the crew thought otherwise. Not that it mattered, all that mattered on the end is what had happened next.

_CRASH!_

The movie was immediately paused. Annabeth was frozen in place with her hand slowly creeping towards her brown sword which was leaned up against the table. Percy had already uncapped his pen.

"Percy," Annabeth said quietly, trying not to disturb the silence, "What the _hell _was that? It sounded like-"

"It came from the kitchen, whatever it was," he responded slightly louder than her. "Whatever it was, we should at least take a look."

Annabeth nodded. Secretly, she had always loathed noises in the dark, especially loud bangs and booms. It reminded her of the horrors that could be creeping around unseen, both the mythical and the real ones. Was it Arachne back from the dead? Slenderman? Who knew for certain if it was either, or neither at all? "Do you think it could be a mug that fell off the counter or something?"

He shrugged. "Dunno." Annabeth swallowed. _So much for reassurance._

Percy had just begun to stand when- as If on cue- the TV faded into loud, harsh static. Annabeth flinched so hard she fell of the couch, and Percy jumped so badly he stubbed his toe on the table.

"_Mother fu-"_

"Percy!" After punching him in the arm (rather harshly, too), Annabeth snatched up the remote and turned the TV off. "Let's just... Go to bed, we'll look around in the morning. I'm sure its nothing, we're flying for gods sake. It's not like anything could just appear on board."

"Yeah," he agreed, glaring at her slightly and rubbing a hand over his forearm. "You're right, as usual. It's probably nothing."

The next day, there was an incident at breakfast.

Piper had just walked up the stairs. Everyone else was already seated around the table, laughing and tossing pieces of their meals at one another. She was smiling, wide awake and practically excited looking. "Hey guys, morning- what the _hell- AH!"_

Right in front of the crews eyes, Piper slid about half a for forward before hitting the ground hard. Almost like she'd been pushed.

Jason was naturally the first to run over to her with a cry of "oh my god are you okay?" Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy exchanged a nervous glance over the table, remembering what had happened the night before. And there, in the opposite corner of the room, was a pile of pottery shards that used to be Hazels favorite mug.

After making sure Piper was alright, they described the events of the last night, and the whole crew grew uneasy. They were demigods, sure, and lares and monsters existed. But ghosts in the real world was an entirely different matter.

Nico refused to comment on the situation, leaving the crew to come up with an answer all by themselves. The first suggestion had been the Ouija board, so they went with that.

* * *

They had set it up properly. Candles lit in a ring, circular table with people sitting in a ring, each with their fingers placed lightly upon the planchette. Hazel had reluctantly agreed to take part, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk anyone out of trying to contact the so called 'spirit' that had taken up residence in their ship. She only had one request: she do all the talking, since she was the daughter of Pluto and nick had locked himself in his room. They sell agreed.

"Oh spirit," she called out hesitantly. "We call on you to answer our questions. We wish to speak with you, are you here?"

The planchette didn't move.

She opened her mouth to talk again, but Percy cut her off in a loud and annoyed tone. "Hey, listen here you little _shit, _why the_ hell are you here_-"

"Percy-" Annabeth started to scold him, when the unthinkable happened.

The planchette lurched to a letter.

The entire crew froze.

"F," Hazel read quietly. Leo was staring at the board in horror.

"Alright," he whispered. "Who's moving the pointer thing?"

"We aren't," Piper responded, "It is."

"U."

It moved again, then stopped. "N," Hazel read, before looking up into the expectant faces of six other demigods. She frowned. "Fun?"

Percy shook his head, mystified. "Fun, that's why you're here?"

The planchette moved to 'yes'.

Jason let out a shaky breath. "Ok, whoever's doing this, you're really breaking me out. Stop."

"What does it mean by 'fun'?" Hazel asked the air.

The door slammed shut.

They froze.

"Oh my god," Annabeth choked out. "What is going on?"

"It's moving," Piper whispered, throat nearly closed with fear.

"D...O...N...T... M...O...V...E." Percy called out each letter. "Don't move?"

The planchette flew across the room, banging into the wall. Piper screamed. Annabeth gaped in shock, and Hazel let out a shaky breath as the lights started to flicker. "I told you not to mess with the Ouija board," she muttered.

"What do we do?" Frank wondered aloud.

"Send it back," Hazel responded. She darted out of her seat, grabbed the planchette, and stuck it back in the middle of the board. "Hands on."

Jason looked at her like she was crazy. "No way, are you insane? No."

"It's the only way to dismiss the spirit," she responded. "Hands. On."

They did as they were told.

"Percy, you do it. It'll listen to you."

"What?"

"Do. It."

"Uh... Oh spirit, we dismiss your presence, go back to wherever it was you came from and leave us the hell alone."

The lights dimmed once more, and then came on. The demigods let out a collective breath of relief.

That night, they burned the Ouija board.


	31. Prank Gone Wrong

**I'm uploading as many shorts as possible today to make up for me being gone my dear niclodians. I'm sosososo sorry again and I love you mmmkay? SO HOW ARE MY PEOPLE? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Also: any of you interested in me posting a writing playlist? I could make one on spotify for ya'll or just post a list here? Idk I thought it might be a cool idea. Lemme know!**

**Also: I have a Tumblr! Niclo121212. Find me there, I'm on like literally all the time sorrynotsorry.**

**Love you all again and I'll see you soon~**

**Nikki**

* * *

_"You were hangin' in the corner with your five best friends-"_

You could walk by Percy and Annabeths room at any given time and hear music from just about any genre playing. No rap or hip hop except for the occasional once or twice, but any other type was fair game. Annabeth was really into punk-rock and alternative, where Percy listened to anything and everything. That was why he and Piper had such an interesting friendship, full of gentle bullying and exchanging mix CD's.

The weird part was when one day, Piper decided to start keeping track of how many songs she heard playing that were a little, well... Out there, in one way or another. Once she had her list, she was going to play a little game with the titles and the crew. Her motive? To get them to turn the freaking music down so she could get some sleep.

_"You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist-"_

Piper happened to be walking down the hall when that particular line of music floated to her ears through their door. (Because by this point Percy's room had become their room, although no one ever thought to comment on it.) Good Girls Go Bad- Cobra Starship was the first entry to her list, but certainly not the last.

* * *

_"I don't like you, fuck you anyway. You make me want to scream at the top of my lungs-"_

It was two days later, and Piper already had six songs on her list. She scribbled Afraid- The Neighborhood onto her list. At the rate she was going, they would be learning a lesson within a week.

* * *

_"And I swear there's a ghost on the-"_

Piper had never understood the power couples obsession with The 1975, but she added Antichrist onto the list nonetheless. Twelfth addition. Her list would soon be going on two pages. Maybe she would finally get her way and they'd turn down the stupid music for her to sleep.

* * *

_"Oh, well imagine as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words: What a beautiful wedding, says a brides made to a waiter. Oh yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor grooms beside is a whore-"_

_"Holy Zeus, _Percy," Piper muttered under her breath, having to listen to the song for a minute before simply writing down IWSNT- P!ATD. It was far to long of a title to actually write down. She just abbreviated it to make her life easier.

She was closing in on twenty songs. The lesson-teaching day was drawing nearer, and she was completely prepared.

* * *

_"Don't stop, doin' what you're doin'. 'Cause every time you move to the beat it gets harder for me and you know it-"_

"5SOS? Really Percy?" Piper rolled her eyes. His obsession with Five Seconds of Summer was borderline creepy, but he bonded with Annabeth over it, so who was she to judge? She added it to her list, and was surprised to find she had an even 25.

Time to shut up their late night music blasting once and for all.

* * *

The seven plus Nico were all hanging out in the lounge/living area below deck, playing video games and having fun with Cards Against Humanity when Piper decided to pull her little prank/lesson teaching idea out of her sleeve.

"Hey, guys? I've got an idea for a game," she announced. "Your'e all playing, so out down the Xbox controller. I swear it'll be fun!"

She had mixed in lyrics from her favorite songs, as well as Hazel's and Jason's. She was prepared. "Okay guys, here's how the game works. I found out the music taste of all off your guys, and wrote down some lyrics on these cards. I'll ready you the lyric, and you have to guess who here listens to it, okay?"

She didn't miss the nervous glance Percy shared with Annabeth, but they played it off well.

"Okay."

"Whatever, sure."

"Seems boring, but I guess."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Neat."

"Sure."

"Okay, cool. I'll pull a lyric out off the bag first... Here we go!"_ Perfect, it's a Percy song. Time to reach those twits a lesson. "I don't like you, fuck you anyways. _The song is called _Afraid, _by _The Neighborhood."_

Leo whistled under his breath and Hazel laughed. "Angry music," Frank commented. Jason nodded.

Percy shifted uncomfortably, and Piper could barely contain her wicked smile. It was working.

"Any guesses?"

"None."

"It's Percy."

Hazel snort-laughed, then shot Percy a look of amusement. "You're kidding. Really?"

"Yeah," Percy muttered, glaring at Piper out of the corner of his eye. She just smiled and reached for another slip.

"Next! Okay, this is a good one: _Another night, another score. I'm jaded, bottles breaking. You're only happy when I'm wasted. I point my finger but I just can't place it. Feels like I'm falling in love, when I'm falling to the bathroom floor. _Ooh, it's an All Time Low song, huh?"

"Only happy when I'm wasted?" Leo snorted. "I'm gonna go with you or Percy, to be honest."

"I'm fair game, you guys know I love everything and anything ATL. But it isn't me. That would be one of Annabeths favorites."

"You're kidding," Frank laughed. "Annabeths favorite song is basically about getting wasted? I feel like I've learned a lot about Annabeth and Percy today!"

"Piper," Percy said with a look of intense annoyance, "if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you find out what our favorite songs were? You didn't ask."

"I just listened to the music you played that _prevented me from sleeping,"_ Piper responded with a sickeningly sweet smile.

An epiphany seemed to take place in Annabeth and Percy's minds as the took a moment and then said, "Wait... Did you do this to get us to stop playing our music so loud at night?"

"Yep."

"You could've just asked, you know."

"Yeah... But revenge is so much sweeter, you know?"

Percy whispered something in Annabeths ear. She blushed a bit, but nodded, and Percy looked bback at Piper with a devious smirk. "You sure you want to hear the sounds we're drowning out?"

The crew sat there for a moment with looks of confusion on their faces, until the meaning of the phrase dawned on all of them at once. "Oh my god _ eew, gross!_ Are you kidding?"

Jason burst out laughing, and Annabeth sat there looking like she wanted to lunch something. "I guess you guys are the 'punk kids' who screw to blink-182, aren't you?" He laughed.

"Nah," he shrugged.

"Our sex songs are Lost In Stereo and Backseat Serenade," Annabeth said with a mischevious smile.

"...You guys are missing, aren't you."

"Maybe. But do you really want to risk it?"

"...No."

"Thought so."

No one ever bugged them about music volume again, and Piper always remembered to avoid their rooms when Lost in Stereo went on.

Even though they were probably joking... Better safe than sorry, right?


	32. Super Short Solangelo Drabble

**Someone requested Solangelo and I CAN NEVER TURN DOWN SOLANGELO SHARE YOUR NEADCANONS I'LL GLADLY TALK ABOUT SHIPS WITH YOU OKAY OKAY**

**THAT BEING SAID**

**ya'll are gonna be on one shot overload for a while as I get all my pent up rage out on my keyboard**

**Love you!**

**~Nikki**

* * *

Nico wouldn't ever say that he had a crush on Will Solace. Even if he did, which he did, but that was beside the point. The point was he would never say it. Never.

He would also never concede to the fact that Solace _might just possibly _have asked him out, and he _might just possibly _have said yes. So yeah, they were dating. But they didn't tell anyone, and they had their reasons.

First and foremost being Nico's complete and total lack of trust in humanity.

Humanity had its issues. In Nico's mind, they had traveled pretty far backwards over the years, and no matter how 'accepting' and 'welcoming' Will claimed people were towards LQBT+ teens these days, he couldn't help but wonder why the acceptance part was even necessary.

Why wasn't it just a normal part of life? Why were gay, lesbian, transgender and bisexual people considered out of the ordinary? He'd read somewhere that over eighty percent of swan couples were gay. So why did humans see it as something unnatural? That was the entire thing about him not wanting to come out as a couple with Will; he didn't want people to give them those weird 'looks' out in public, those glances full of disdain and pity, whispers about how awkward or bad it was for them to hold hands in public. Like there was something wrong with them. He was used to it, as a child of Hades, but Will? He'd always been the golden child.

Nico didn't care about himself, he just didn't want Will hurt.

Will believed in the goodness of people. Nico believed in the harsh reality of the darkness that resided deep within every human soul. He knew it was there. And with Will's- well, innocence to that part of people, Nico thought that the large amount of homophobia still existing in the world might be a little distressing to him.

There were certain things a Nico knew well, and the worst parts of humanity happened to be most of them.

Try as Will might, it would be an entire year onto their relationship before he let the cat out of the bag. And yeah, there were a few name callers and yeah, there were some problems. But it would work itself out. Nico was sure of it.

Because if there was one thing Will had taught him, it was that even if humanity was shit, it didn't mean you weren't allowed to have faith.


	33. Past is Past

**HEYO BACK AGAIN CAN YOU TELL I'M TRYING REALLY REALLY HARD TO MAKE UP FOR MY *mumbles* three month ABSENCE**

**So yeah lemme know if you guys want me to make a writing playlist or something I think its a cool idea but idk LEMME KNOW :)**

**That's really it, I love you lovelies and stay unique~ remember reviews and favs and follows make me ULTRA HAPPY!**

**See you next time my niclodians! *heart emoji***

**~Nikki**

* * *

WARNING! WARNING! OOC CHARACTERS AHEAD WHO ARE ALSO NOT DEMIGODS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Prompt: She's a beautiful catastrophe.

Her name, given to her by her mother, was Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Her father had left her when she was five, and soon after that, she had more than pictures to remember her life by.

She had the actual memories.

Back then, when she still went by Annabeth, she watched black and white silent films on an old TV station. The actions and slapstick comedy made her laugh, cry, smile, frown, and then started the whole cycle over again. Her mother, back before she started shooting herself up on drugs, would make a bowl of popcorn using real corn kernels in a pan on the old gas stove and cuddle up under a hand made quilt on the old red couch they had dug out of the trash. Annabeth never questioned why they lived in an old building in an abandoned part of town, way above the ground on the tenth floor, or why sometimes she would have to sit down on the couch and tend to the fire while mama went out to market on the bus.

The building was bad, sure, and as she grew older her mother started to uncover things and share them with her. Her mother told her that they did, indeed, own the old factory. It was left to her in her mother's will. But she would never be like other kids, never have a family that got together to eat thanksgiving dinner at a big table under a crystal chandelier, never watch movies at the theatre, never go to parties and stay out late as a teenager. No, she would stay home other than work and school, because mom was sick and needed her to care for the building.

When Annabeth Chase turned seventeen and watched her mom make a drug deal on a corner of a dark alley, she changed her name to Charlie Wilson and hopped on a bus to Manhatten, left the Bronx, and never looked back.

She snuck into a rave party at a club one night, a year later, and hid in the bathroom until the place was nearly empty. She washed her hair in a sink, stole a dress some girl left in her purse (which was something many a girl tended to do), and applied some cheap lipstick she had lifted from a Walgreens in the middle of the city. Then she stepped out into the center of the club, where the hard core ravers were still partying crazily, curly blond hair falling in waves around her shoulders, tight little leopard print dress flaring out around her knees and strobe lights reflecting off her light grey eyes, she knew she had finally found her home.

The party went on all night, from eight to eight, a full twelve hour rave, and she loved every minute of it. She had originally showed up to pick pockets, steal cash and don some other peoples jewelry, but she forgot every plan when her song came on.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch!_

_I do what I want when I feel like it._

_All I wanna do is lose control._

_But you don't really give a shit!_

_You go with it, go with it, go with it._

_Cause your freaking crazy rock and roll._

And then the incredible, the improbable, and yet strangely inevitable happened.

A boy.

He entered her life via a Coca Cola in a tanned hand, a pair of deep greenish blue eyes and a warm smile. And a single word.

"Hey," he said with a flirty smile.

"Hey yourself," she snorted, snatching the Coke out of his hand and taking a chug. She never flirted, never settled down. She would take what he offered and leave him alone. It wasn't her style to stay in one place for too long.

_And that's why I smile,_

_It's been a while,_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right._

_And now,_

_You turn it all around,_

_And suddenly you're all I need the reason why,_

_Why why why,_

_I smile,_

_Smile, smile._

He grabbed her hand and dragged her off the floor, far enough away to talk but close enough to hear the music.

They talked, they laughed. And then he asked the sacred question. "So what's your name?"

"Uh," her face fell a little, and her stance shifted from care free to cautious. Defensive. "I'm Charlotte Wilson. Charlie, really."

"Hm." He considered it for a moment, then smiled. "Then I'm Mason. Mason Grace. Mason, really."

"Don't mock me," she whined.

"I know that's not your name, that's not your dress, and you're not nearly twenty one. But I'm willing to overlook that, because I'm not really Mason, this isn't my shirt, and I'm not twenty one either. So how about we tell each other who we really are?"

She stared for a moment, then let out a tiny smile. She liked him, his dark hair, his bright smiles. "Okay. But not here, in the alley?"

"Sure."

They waltzed out the back, sat next to a dumpster, and he lit a smoke while she went through a purse that had been left on the sidewalk. "You first," he mumbled around the cigarette.

"Nope," she responded, not even looking up. "You."

"Fine." He took a drag, then ground down the tip of the cigarette and shoved it back in the box. "My name is Perseus Jackson. I ran away from home, which was Queens, three years ago. I was fifteen then, now I'm eighteen. My dad and I lived alone. He, uh, he committed suicide when I left. He was a criminal, a murderer who never went to jail. A drunk, too. So I left. The end."

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away._

_She's been,_

_Locked up inside her apartment a hundred days._

_She says,_

_Yeah he still coming just a little bit late,_

_He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape._

She looked up from the purse, slipping a gold ring onto her finger and stuffing two twenties down her bra. "I don't think so," she teased.

"Or really?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Yeah, really. I mean look at the scars on your wrists. You're broken too." He glanced down at the pale white lines, ant tugged his sleeves down over his hands.

"That was a lifetime ago," he muttered, shifting his eyes to look off into the distance.

"Okay, so now me?" She bit her bottom lip and glanced up at him through her long, mascara covered lashes.

He nodded.

"Kay." She took a breath, scooted up next to him, and started to talk. "I'm Ananbeth Chase. I'm eighteen. I ran away from my home in the Bronx last year after I saw my mom making a heroin deal. My dad left us when I was younger, I don't remember him much. I cut too, a while ago. Thighs. I've been living by stealing for that time, mainly from drunk guys and girls at raves. You know, I was kind of hoping you were rich," she teased.

"Far from it," he breathed, and suddenly she realized they were way to close and his face was centimeters away from hers and she had the urge to kiss him. She knew if she did she wouldn't be backing out of this one or disappearing the morning after or whatever her plan had been. She _felt _this- a deep, primal feeling that she hadn't felt since she was a child and she couldn't quite pin down.

"I can see," she whispered sliding her arms around his neck.

"You're a beautiful catastrophe," he murmured. And then they kissed.

"And you're beautiful," she mumbled against his lips. "Period."

_She's just,_

_Watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name,_

_Like Lois Lane,_

_And she smiles._

_Oh, the way she smiles._

_Yeah._

_She's talking to angels,_

_Counting the stars,_

_Making a wish on a passing car._

_She's dancing with strangers._

_She's falling apart,_

_Waiting for superman to pick her up,_

_In his arms, yeah._


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys!** **I've got a very cute fluffy chapter coming for you soon, so look forward to that this week ;D**

**please love me**

**BYEEEEEE**

**~niclo**


	35. Flufflyness as promised

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT HEY FLUFFY CUTENESS IS A HARD THIGN TO MAKE PERFECT AND I'm PRAACTICING EDITING THINGS SOOOO**

**ALSO I HAD ALGEBRA AND LATIN AND EARTH SCIENCE MIDTERMS AND TWO ESSAYS TO FINISH HAHA**

**Also American Beauty/American Psycho is the best I love fall out boy just so you know its great haha.**

**See you soon!**

**~Niclo**

* * *

**NOTE: This is inspired by Taylor Swifts songs (the happy ones) so… haha yeah enjoy.**

Annabeth walked into the café on a bright Wednesday afternoon where she had agreed to meet this so called "Dream Boy" Piper had set her up with. She fluffed her hair out around her shoulders, mentally prepared herself for the inevitable awkwardness. She had her high heels on and minimal make up on her face. She felt pretty.

_He _had never liked it when she wore high heels, but she did.

She sat down at the table by the window, her favorite, and he walked in. Just like Piper had described Mr. Mysterious: tall, dark haired with some of the brightest green-blue, ocean eyes she had ever seen.

"Hey," he smiled, pulling out a chair across from her and sitting down. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt from some band she didn't know, suddenly making her feel a little overdressed. Was she okay looking with her floral skirt and white t-shirt or was it too girly for him? What if- "You look super nice, I feel a little underdressed," he admitted with a scratch at the back of his neck.

She smiled a little, realizing he was probably just as shy around her as she was around him. "I was actually feeling a little overdressed, really. Maybe we have a psychic bond or something."

He smiled, laughing, and she thought to herself as she laughed with him, _It's kinda strange that you think I'm funny, because _he _never did._

"So what are you getting?' Percy asked. "You probably have a regular drink or something, right?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes a little, starting to feel a bit more comfortable after they broke the ice. "Of course I do. What, you need recommendations or something?"

"Kind of," he shrugged. "I don't spend a lot of time in café's and stuff… other than Starbucks, but that doesn't really count, right?"

She smiled, running a hand through her curly blond hair that was loose around her shoulders for the first time in eight months since _he _had said he liked it better out of her face. "Just get the hot chocolate. Their coffee is crap."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hot chocolate. In the middle of June? There's gotta be a story behind that."

A faint blush coated her cheeks as she glanced out the window. "My dad always used to make hot chocolate for me, it's a comfort thing I guess. You know?"

"Yeah, I do. My mom used to make blue food for everything for me, so I love to make things blue. When possible anyways… and I'm not much of a cook either," he shrugged. She shrugged back, and the waiter came over and they placed orders for two hot chocolates. Obviously the waiter gave the pair some pretty odd looks, but they didn't care. They just snickered under their breath until he moved to the kitchen and they could let themselves full on laugh.

"You know, I was kind of skeptical when Piper tried to set us up," Percy admitted. "She's tried before and none of them were really interesting, until you."

Annabeth just bit her lip and shrugged. _Guys this nice aren't even real, are they?_

"You're a bit shy," he noted.

"Not really, just quiet."

"Oh, okay." He recognized her trying to change the subject, and switched to a story about Christmas and hot chocolate at his house as their drinks arrived. And watching him smile and laugh, Annabeth felt something she hadn't felt in eight months. The spark, the happiness that she wouldn't have even recognized in herself if she had been around _him. _

"You know," Percy winked, "We should do this again. You're pretty cool."

She snorted, putting her hot chocolate down on the coaster. "Is that a silly way of asking me out again, Mr. Jackson?"

"Possibly," he blushed. "Only if you'll say yes."

"I would. If you'd ask properly."

"Well, Ms. Chase, would you like to accompany me to the café again next Wednesday, same time as today? This is my lunch break, so I really need too be going. I'll need an answer."

She frowned, then smiled. "Sure, I'd love that."

Their goodbye went in slow motion, a hug and a walk to her car, while they talked about jobs and college and life, and as she climbed in and drove back to her apartment she was happy.

She had almost brought _him _up, almost done it several times. But she hadn't because that stupid idiot Percy had made her laugh and smile and forget all about the memories.

And for the first time in forever, past was past.


	36. Letters To The GFBF

**Someone asked who the 'him' from my last fic was and like ? sorry if I confused you or whatever but its supposed to be kind of hinted at that she's getting out of a bad past relationship and Percy kind of helps her forget the ex and I just ? SORRY I SUCK AT WRITING AND UPDATING I'M HORRIBLE WHY DO PEOPLE READ THIS OH MY GOD**

**I MIGHT WRITE A PART TWO AT SOME POINT IDK IDK IDK**

**Thanks for putting upp with my sporadic writing/updating schedule ily**

**In other new hey hi it me ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMAZINGPHIL I LOVE YOU (if you don't know who that is look him up on youtube he is a precious innocent ray of sunshine and he makes me smile when I'm having a bad day. same with almost every other youtuber tbh)**

**k cool bye**

**~Niclo**

* * *

_Percy,_

_I know we haven't talked much lately other than texting. I've been supper busy with college, and I just... things get hard at some points and I just can't deal with anyone. I just want to curl up in a ball and hide from the world, you know? So I do. That's exactly what I do, I just hide and study and ignore everyone. And that means sometimes you get left on the outside, since you live in NYC and I'm in college in a different state. But it doesn't mean I don't love you._

_I'm sorry we got so mad last night. I really am. But I can't have a boyfriend who snaps at me when I have midterms to study for? Shit happens Percy, and I know you know you made a mistake but I cannot just sit here and wait for you to get over it. If you want too talk to me, call. Or email back. Or something. _

_I miss you, Percy, but I can't wait forever._

_-Annabeth_

* * *

_Annabeth:_

_Hey. I read you're email, and you're right. Completely. I shouldn't snap at you like that._

_But on the other hand, I'm still kind of angry. I get needing space, but I would at least like a warning before you stop answering my texts for three days? I was worried about you, Annabeth. I was scared for you and I thought maybe you had gotten hurt or something and I didn't even know about it and that HURTS ME. It's not just a case of me being to into your life, its a case of me being a worried boyfriend._

_I don't want us to fight but I'm not apologizing._

_I miss you too, Wise Girl. Love you._

_-Percy_

* * *

_Percy,_

_I'm sorry too. And thanks for admitting I was kind of right, at least. I get what you mean about needing a warning. I would worry about you if you just up and stopped texting me for weeks on end with no warning prior to it. So yeah, I'm sorry._

_You admitted you were wrong but is an apology too much to ask for?_

_Love you too, babe. I hope to see you soon (I have a break coming up next week if I can stay?)._

_-Annabeth_

* * *

_Annabbeth:_

_Of course you can stay! Just give me the time you'll be up and I'll get a room ready for you (not like you'll need it)._

_Yeah, I guess an apology is in order. I'm sorry, okay?_

_See you soon._

_-Percy_


	37. Flashbacks Montage

**...**

**take this crap**

**~niclo**

* * *

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

She is four and bright eyed.

Her brown hair flying in the wind as she and her dad sat side by side in the sand. She was happy, and nothing could stop her from laughing and smiling. She was whole and pleased with the world.

She was just Piper.

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

She's twelve and things are changing.

Her dad's career is getting bigger, better roles and suddenly she can't be _just Piper _anymore. She has to be _Piper McLean, _she has to deal with everyone knowing who her dad is and they never have any time together anymore. Her friends don't feel real and she doesn't know what to do and everything is falling apart.

She makes trouble and all it does is stick her in a new school and force her to start over. No one cares that she's falling apart.

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

She's fourteen and she's falling apart.

Her dad has no time, she has no family, everyone she's ever loved is either dead or off somewhere and stealing a fucking _car _isn't enough to get his attention anymore and she's _so done with it all_. Worst of all she cute off her hair, which she had been so proud of at one point, in a moment of absolute self hate and rage. She regrets it, but she's going to keep it that way because at least her dad took the time to notice the change.

One of many changes, most of which he ignore, but at least he noticed something for once instead of just ignoring it like he almost always did. She finally found a way to get his attention. But at what cost? Now she was unhappy with one more thing in her life. Add that to the list.

Her thoughts blur together in a storm of tears.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

She's sixteen and things have taken a sharp turn.

Jason was fake. It was _all fake,_ but now it's real again somehow.She listens to angry music and Percy might be a great friend and Annabeth might be her sister but for some reason she just couldn't be completely happy. Because she lost her dad all over again, and she gained a mom that a fairly large part of herself absolutely hated and wished she had stayed missing.

She pushes the feelings down and contemplates the height from the deck of the Argo II to the ground.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

She's twenty and life is better.

Things are calm and Percy and Annabeth have sorted out their issues from the year before. Hazel and Frank are living the great life at Camp Jupiter and LEo finally decided to reappear. They were able to breathe. It was great, life was great. It was all _great._

Sure her relationship with her dad wasn't anywhere near perfect, but she'd come to realize it never would be. Not after all the problems and the hurt and the heartache she'd gone through. They'd both gone through.

Life wasn't perfect yet, but it was getting there.


	38. Percabeth AU also I CAME OUT

**SWIGGITY SWOO WHO'S IN THE ROOM**

**So, first things first, I have a confession to make... I'm bisexual. And yeah. Hi, I'm a girl who liked girls and boys equally. whats up?**

**NOW THAT THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY**

**Hey guys :3 its been a while, hasn't it? Well fear no more, I am back with a percabethe AU! *throws words at you* reviews are life so tell me wht yall thinks abt it kk love ya byeee**

**~Niclo**

* * *

"**this person fell asleep on me in the subway but they're pretty cute so whatever" AU**

Percy had no idea who the blonde girl asleep on his shoulder was, but he wasn't thinking about moving her off. She was really pretty; soft looking lips and curly blond hair fluffed out like a halo. Soft smile as she slept. Feet crossed at the ankles like a lady, even though her ripped skinny jeans, black Converse and Fall Out Boy t-shirt suggested she was anything but.

Not only that, but it was nearly two in the morning. Percy had very little idea why he was even awake- but then again, internet kids never sleep, and if there was such a thing as an internet kid he must've been the king of them all.

He was tired, but he just couldn't sleep, so he'd hopped on the subway and decided to just ride around for a while and see where he'd end up. Scrolling on Tumblr, listening to music, just waiting. Waiting for what he didn't know, but it felt right to stay where he was, so he did.

And then she walked in. The blond girl stepped into the car while shoving a green vest (presumably from her job) into her backpack, sighing before coming and sitting next to him for whatever reason. Within three minutes, she's fallen asleep.

He figured it would only be polite to wake her though, because he had no idea where she was going and he most definitely did not want to cause her to miss her stop. Especially since he had no idea if she even had enough money to take a cab or the skills to find her way back home via subway.

So, at around, 1:15 A.M, he tapped the side of her head and hoped she'd wake up.

"Um, excuse me?" He tapped her head again. "Uh, miss?"

"What?" she snapped loudly, blinking tiredly before she seemed to realize where she was sleeping. She immediately sat up, blushing scarlet, and rushed into an apology. "Oh my gosh I'm so so so so so sorry, I have no idea how that happened oh my god I'm so sorry-"

He laughed, shaking his slightly too long hair out of his eyes. "It's fine. I don't really mind when cute girls fall asleep on me in the subway."

The mysterious girl rolled her eyes at him, but appeared a bit less worried. "Well, that's better than the alternative I guess."

They exchanged small smiled before he extended a hand. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

She shook his hand, her grip firm. "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Cool," he grinned. "Uh, this might seem a little sudden, but do you want to exchange numbers? Because I assume your stop is probably coming up soon since it's been about twenty minutes and you seem interesting and-" he realized he was rambling, and clammed up after seeing the amused look on her face. "Uh, yeah."

"I'd love to," she said, handing him her iPhone 5. The case was black, just like her sneakers. _It fits her somehow._

He typed his number into her contacts, and she laughed at the name he had put. "Subway Buddy?" She questioned.

"Why not?" He defended.

"More like Seaweed Brain," she snorted. "Since you've obviously got nothing of substance in your head."

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl."

"You're a dork," Annabeth snorted, but there was affection in her tone.

"Yeah, but I'm a _hot _dork."

"Shut up."

"Come on, you can't deny it-"

"Who says I can't?" She smirked.

"Fine," he challenged. "Tell me to my face I'm completely unattractive. I dare you to."

"You're completely unattractive," she deadpanned.

He frowned at her. "Well I guess I am then."

"Oh come on," she snorted. "You're perfectly attractive. Don't be so down about it. I was kidding."

"I know," he said warmly.

After about to seconds of a shared smile, the fuzzy voice of the subway told them that it was time for the train to make a stop.

"This is where I leave you," Annabeth joked.

"Okay, mysterious Ms. Chase."

"Ooh, formal, aren't we?" She teased him.

"I'll see you around Annabeth."

"Yeah," she gave him one last, huge smile before exiting the train. "See you around."

Two weeks later, they had their first kiss.


	39. Formal Thank You

THIS IS A FORMAL THANK YOU NOTE TO PEOPLE FROM LAST CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE MORE ONESHOTS THIS AFTERNOON SO STAY TUNED!

Hey guys! (yeah I'm back already I have the week off school so ya'll gets some writing be happy) So yeah, I figured that I should respond to some of your super supportive comments from last chapter since they were really sweet and you all deserve some recognition 3

Water-an'-Wisdom said: _You did! Yay! I jave a friend that's going through the problems that you did. I'm trying to get her to understand that no matter who she's attracted to I will always be her best friend. I hope that things go well for you! XD_

I hope things work out with your friend, hon. Just remember to be there for her since she's going through a hard time (although I have no doubt you will be :3) Thanks for the support!

Pacenya347 said: _Omg I just started reading this story today and there hasn't been a chapter I don't like! But, (don't be weirded out by this XD) I also find you and your writing SOOO inspiring! I could not even try to imagine being in your shoes, let alone finding the time to write these AMAZING stories! BTW, i think it is really brave of you to come out, especially on the internet._

Thank you so much! :D And that's not weird at all, that's super duper SUPER sweet I smiled for like ten minutes reading this omg. And thanks a lot- I was a little worried but it went over really well, so, yeah

Adebisi980 said: _Okay, this might be weird but I find it totally cool that your bisexual. Yup, just as weird typed as it sounded in my mind. I just think it's cool that you trust us to the point where you admit that kind of stuff, that and the fact that I'm all for equality. And... anyway I should probably say something about the chapter. It was good, and I really did love it. I can't wait for the next update!_

Oh thank you! That's really kind 3 And yeah, I figured that if there was any place I'd be willing to come out it would be here- after all, its not as if sexual orientation reflects writing skill! It's just another little piece of my life I figured I'd share with you guys, since this entire 'writing online thing' means an awful lot to me and writing is what I really want to do with my life.

Morbid bookworm said: _Yay! Cute chapter! Congrats on coming out, too. I salute thee, fellow not straight girl. (I'm grey sexual. Not really interested in sex. Or romance.)_

*high fieves* Not straight girls are wonderful! And yeah, I have a friends named Lisa who's like that too!

OKAY, so yeah that's my formal thank you note. More oneshots will be up later today! LOVE YOU ALL!

~Niclo


	40. A Very Percabeth Wedding

**Hey guys! Thanks again so much for all the support. One shot as promised, based off a request in a review from two chapters ago. Enjoy, I'll hopefully have more up by the end of the day! Imma flood yall with oneshots and drabbles this week *heart emoji***

**REVIEWS ARE LIFE SO LEMME KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK O-O**

**~Niclo**

* * *

Prompt: _Can you do one where they work at Target?_

Annabeth worked at the food station at Target, and it was kind of _horrible_.

The food station was the place where people came to get soda and slushies and popcorn and all that kind of crap; kind of like a place to get a take out lunch, but not. And people who shopped at Target were usually nice, but sometimes they could be really mean or ignorant or insulting.

Annabeth could go on for hours about how much she hated her job sometimes, but there were a few perks. She got to work with her friends Reyna and Piper, and she got discounts on all the clothes and makeup and gum she could ever want or need. The best perk of them all, however, was getting to spend an hour and a half sneaking glances at the hot cashier working barely fifteen feet away from her.

His name was Percy, and he was perfect.

Percy was about three inches taller than her, and looked exactly her age. He had the fluffiest black hair and the prettiest eyes that couldn't decide if they wanted to be green, blue or a combination of both. She sometimes heard his obnoxiously loud laugh when a customer told him a particularly funny joke, and his smile could light up the darkest of rooms. He had really attractive arms, too- she could tell because the red t-shirt uniform they had to wear at work showed them off pretty well. And from the pen doodles she'd seen on his arms and wrists, he was a pretty good artist, too. Another check on the list of things that made a really attractive guy.

One day, about twenty minutes into her shift, she had just finished dealing with a particularly difficult customer and was already in a particularly sour mood. That was the moment when Percy came over to her for the first time ever, leaned over the counter, and said one little word that somehow managed to make her hear flutter.

"Hey."

Her head whipped around, blond hair flying as she looked at him. "Uh…" she was dumbstruck for a moment- because why on earth would he ever want to talk to _her, _she wasn't anything but perfectly _ordinary _and he was practically a god amongst men- before remembering it was common courtesy to say a greeting back. "Hi."

"I'm Percy," he laughed with a smile, extending a hand. _I know. _"I work over there." He nodded towards the check out station that she already knew he worked at.

She tentatively took his hand and gave it a shake. _His hands are really soft, holy hell. _"Annabeth."

"Cool." He smiled a tad nervously, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck. "I- uh, this is probably gonna seem a little weird, but I kinda noticed you looking at me yesterday-"

Shit shit shit shit shit sh-

"-and I figured that meant either you kind of liked me or you really don't like me, but either way this has a fifty fifty chance of success, so here goes nothing."

Wait, what?

He gave her a very serious look before cracking a smile and asking, "So, do you like, wanna go out for coffee during break or something? Since I think we both get our twenty minutes around three."

She felt very far behind in the conversation, since the hot cashier- Percy- who she had been practically drooling over for months had just asked her out on a date and she was still unable to get past the fact that he had actually come over and talked to her.

He must've taken her silence as rejection, because he looked a bit disappointed and very embarrassed. "Yeah, I was right, this wasn't a good idea. I just totally weirded you out, huh? I'll, uh, I guess I'll see you around then, Annabeth. Bye."

He turned to leave, but she reached over the counter and grabbed his wrist. "Wait!"

He turned to face her again, a quizzical look upon his face. She blushed. "I… I would absolutely love to go out for coffee with you." She swallowed. "It was just a bit- a bit of a _surprise_, really, but I'm completely up for it."

He blinked, them let out a sigh of relief. "That- that's great, I'm so happy."

She gave him a warm look before awkwardly releasing his wrist. "So, uh, meet me by the doors around 2:50?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you then, Annabeth."

Then he turned to leave, but not without giving a last glance over his shoulder and winking at her. The heat rose to her cheeks immediately.

Thanks Percy… I have a feeling this is going to work out really well.

* * *

_THREE YEARS LATER..._

"Annabeth, are you sure about this?" her mother asked again, adjusting the veil on her daughters head one last time. "I just want to make sure you're 100% sure, because you know that marriage is _not _something to take lightly, and you're only 19 after all-"

"Mom," Annabeth sighed, taking her mom's hands into her own. "It's all good, okay?" She smiled reassuringly. "You're my mom and I love you, and you know that, but if there's anything you don't need to worry about it's me marrying Percy. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and... and you know that."

Her mom gave her daughter an affectionate glance, patting a hand on Annabeth's cheek. "I know sweetie, but I- I still worry. I am your mother, after all, and you're still my baby girl... But that Percy boy is a good egg, no doubt. And I think you two will be-" she took a shaky breath, on the verge of tears. "You two will be very, very happy together."

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was is lost to history because Piper took that exact moment to open the door. "Annnabeth?" She said gently.

"Yeah, Pipes?" Annabeth responded.

"It's time," the girl smiled, running a hand down her pale green bridesmaid dress. "We're just waiting on you."

Annabeth took one last look at her mom before practically running out the door, towards her wedding train. The organ had already started to play. It was really time.

And sure, she was only nineteen. And sure, she might be 'too young' by most people's standards to be getting married, but she was overjoyed. Percy was everything she wanted, everything she needed. _To think it all started over coffee and a job at Target, _she thought happily.

Then, without looking back, she took the first step towards the rest of her life. A life that included the hot cashier who had worked barely twenty feet away.


	41. Percy and Music

**Hey guys! This is just a really short (abt 700 words ngl) about Percy and his relationship with music. So yeah, just some words that have been floating around in my head.**

**Off topic: CAN WE GET THIS TO 100 REVIEWS ITS SO CLOSE I'M SO EXCITED EEEEEEK**

**ok yeah I'm cool we're cool everythings cool**

**YEah, so TE lL ME wHA t yoU THinK PL EasE !1!**

**Bye guys~**

**~Niclo**

* * *

Percy was a giant nerd.

In secret, of course.

See, Percy had never been a particularly 'smart' kid, even when he was younger and the whole issue of being a demigod wasn't brought into the light quite yet. But that didn't mean he wasn't a giant closet nerd. Just not the typical kind.

There were nerds like Annabeth, sure. Kids who would read Shakespeare in third grade and factor polynomials when they turned ten. Percy was obviously not one f those types of nerds, but he was a giant music geek. Music, in fact, was his life.

He learned how to play the piano when he was eleven. Yeah, pause for laughter, he knew it wasn't cool. But he had wanted too find something, _anything _that he was at least slightly good at, and since piano seemed fairly easy, he went for it. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

But he was in for a pretty huge surprise, because he wasn't just good at playing the piano. Good couldn't even begin to describe it.

He was great.

That had been the beginning of a long love affair between him and music. Learning how to play the piano, learning how to play the guitar, and then writing his own music. Music would never be a stable career, he knew, but that didn't stop him from fanning the flame of talent until it grew into a raging fire.

When him and Annabeth started dating, he confessed that he did know how to play the piano and the guitar. She simply rolled her eyes and told him, "Percy, music is great and I get that, okay? Plenty of guys play the piano. Hell, danisnotonfire plays the piano, and he has four million subscribers on YouTube! It doesn't make you any less of a man or whatever." And he understood that, he really really did, but that didn't stop him from feeling like it was something to be ashamed of. Especially after Jason made an insensitive comment about piano playing being for 'pansies'.

No one understood why Percy had been so upset by that comment, why he had told Jason to shut up about because no, it didn't, except for Annabeth. She just gave him a sympathetic look and a small smile. The _I wish I could help, but only you can handle this _look.

He locked himself in his cabin and listened to Blink-182 for the rest of the day.

It was during that day that discovered music he hadn't known before, and that made him really happy. Sure, he knew the basic good bands and humans; Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic!AtTheDisco, Troye Sivan, etc. But that day he found Sam Smith, Robert Delong, Falling in Reverse and a bunch of others. Bands and artists he'd never know existed, but was fully ready to immerse himself in and spend the rest of his day listening to and buying music from.

Annabeth had knocked on his door around three, but he didn't answer. After maybe five minutes, she walked away. He didn't worry about whatever it was that she had wanted from him. He just wanted to be alone.

So yeah, sometimes Percy thought about telling the rest of the gang about his ability too play music. But he didn't. And even if he never did, he was satisfied with the life of being a closet music nerd. And if that was what he needed to do to be happy, then so be it.

Being a closet nerd wasn't nearly as bad as he'd thought it would be anyways, and since it made him very happy, he saw no reason to stop. Music was slowly taking over his life, but if something so great that brought so much joy to so many people was to be his life, he couldn't think of a better thing to be obsessed with.


	42. SORRY SORRY OH HELL IM SO SORRY

**OH MY GOD SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**I know I haven't been on in a long time (half a month but, like, ****_still_****) and im sosososo sorry. I've had a million tests and projects come up all at once, I had some orientation stuff for some classes i'll be taking next year (SUPER ADVANCED STUFF HEELLLLS YEAH) and I couldn't type very well because I cut my hand open tripping down the stairs. Jfc im a klutz. So yeah, i'll try and update by thhe end of the week, and if any of you have any ideas please leave them in a review bc honestly im tooo drained right now to be super creative and YEAH HELP ME CRACK MY BLOCK.**

**As usual, I love you all and im always here if you need me.**

**xxx**

**~Niclo**


End file.
